O passado sempre retorna
by Florzinha e Lily
Summary: AtualizadaCap 14A nossa história começa na época em que Hogwarts ainda tinha em seu interior a alegria dos Marotos. Na época em que Voldemort começa a juntar seus poderes. DEIXEM REWIEWS. POR FAVOR!
1. A Revelação

Cap. I  
  
A Revelação  
  
_ Filha, anda senão você perde o expresso de Hogwarts!  
  
_ Calma mãe. Ainda faltam dez minutos. - Disse Alícia - Nossa, chegamos em cima da hora.  
  
_ Filha você atravessa primeiro, eu vou logo atrás.  
  
Ao atravessar a barreira, as primeiras pessoas que viu foram sua melhor amiga Lílian Maarsen e seu namorado Tiago Potter. Alícia se despediu da mãe e foi falar com seus amigos.  
  
_ Lílian, Tiago, que bom ver vocês! Onde estão Sirius, Remo e Pedro?  
  
_ Já estão no trem, Lílian quis te esperar aqui, enquanto isso eles ficaram guardando uma cabine para nós.  
  
_ Lílian, eu posso falar com você a sós, será que dá? - Perguntou Alícia cochichando no ouvido da amiga, enquanto a abraçava.  
  
_ Ah! Sim. Tiago, se importa em ir na frente? Eu preciso falar em particular com a Alícia.  
  
_ Tudo bem, mas não vão falar mal de mim, hein!  
  
Os dois se olharam sorrindo.  
  
_ Nos vemos lá dentro meninas.  
  
E entrou deixando as duas para trás.  
  
_ Desculpe Lílian, mas realmente preciso falar com você.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, você não parece muito legal. O que está acontecendo?  
  
_ A pior coisa que poderia acontecer.  
  
_ Nossa... O que andou te perturbando este verão?  
  
_ Acho que eu estou apaixonada.  
  
_ O quê? - perguntou Lílian abrindo um enorme sorriso - Mas isso é fantástico!  
  
_ Fantástico se não fosse... Jura que não vai contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo pro Tiago?  
  
_ É claro que não vou contar pra ninguém. Mas anda diz logo, não vou agüentar de tanta curiosidade.  
  
_ É pelo... Pelo... Ai...  
  
_ Anda logo o trem já está para sair.  
  
_ Bom é pelo Sirius.  
  
Essa resposta deixou Lílian de boca aberta. Já foi uma enorme surpresa saber que Alícia estava apaixonada, mas saber que era pelo Sirius o melhor amigo dela, era de deixar qualquer um de boca aberta.  
  
Então Lílian perguntou sem acreditar muito no que ouvia.  
  
_ E quando você descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele?  
  
_ Essa é uma longa historia, já fazia um tempo que eu estava me sentindo um pouco estranha perto dele, mas me convenci de que não era nada, mas tudo realmente começou no fim do ano letivo em junho. Você lembra que estávamos todos juntos na mesa da Grifinória, assim que o jantar terminou você subiu com o Tiago pro salão comunal. Logo depois disso, o Remo e o Pedro também saíram e eu fiquei sozinha com o Sirius.  
  
_ Mas você me disse que não havia acontecido nada entre vocês.  
  
_ E não aconteceu.  
  
Elas foram interrompidas pelo apito do trem. O que anunciava que ele já ia partir. Então resolveram entrar e se sentar em uma cabine vazia para terminar a conversa.  
  
_ Continua contando Alícia.  
  
_ Naquela noite Sirius e eu conversamos por um tempão e aquela sensação estranha havia voltado. No fim da noite quando nós estávamos voltando para o salão comunal, estávamos tão distraídos conversando que entramos em uma sala muito estranha, cheia de pinturas de bruxos, lá o Sirius pegou na minha mão e me olhou de um jeito tão esquisito.  
  
_ Que jeito?  
  
_ Lembra quando nós duas pegamos ele beijando a Kelly Masters? Você comentou sobre o modo como ele estava olhando pra ela, então, era daquele jeito. Ele acariciou o meu rosto e tentou me beijar, mas eu não deixei, disse que não tinha gostado daquilo, que isso não se repetisse. Você conhece o Sirius, sabe como ele é, eu não aceitei por que sabia que seria só mais uma na lista dele.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que você está me contando isso só agora!  
  
_ Sabe, depois eu me arrependi de não ter deixado ele me beijar. Não consegui parar de pensar nele essas férias inteiras. Mas só me dei conta do que estava sentindo há mais ou menos umas duas ou três semanas atrás.  
  
_ Mas o que tem de horrível nisso, seria bem legal se vocês dois ficassem juntos.  
  
_ Ai Lílian! O Sirius nunca vai olhar pra mim desse jeito, pra ele eu sou só uma amiga.  
  
_ Mas se ele tentou te beijar aquela noite...  
  
_Isso não tem nada a ver com sentimento, ele teria feito isso com qualquer outra garota que estivesse lá com ele naquela hora.  
  
_ Hei! Então é aqui que vocês estão. Por que não foram lá comigo e com os garotos?  
  
_ Queríamos conversas a sós Tiago.  
  
Antes que saíssem da cabine Alícia disse:  
  
_ Não se esqueça do que me prometeu Lílian, você jurou.  
  
_ Claro que não, pode ficar calma.  
  
E os três seguiram para a cabine onde estavam Remo, Pedro e Sirius.  
  
_ E aí galera, tudo bem?  
  
_ Tudo bem Lílian, e você Alícia? - perguntou Sirius.  
  
_ Ah! Eu estou ótima.  
  
Lílian e Tiago se sentaram perto da janela, e Alícia se sentou entre Remo e Sirius. Todos conversaram e riram durante toda a viagem, com exceção de Alícia, o que causou certa preocupação por parte de seus amigos. Eles estranharam o comportamento dela. Ela normalmente era uma garota falante, extrovertida, e estava totalmente o contrário, quieta e retraída. Depois de muita conversa começaram a comentar sobre suas férias, Remo falou sobre uma garota que havia conhecido na França. Sirius, pra variar, começou a contar sobre as muitas garotas com que havia saído. Alícia sentiu que lhe faltava o ar quando o ouviu falando de outras garotas e desejou sumir dali naquele exato momento. Lílian percebeu a situação e disse:  
  
_Alícia vamos ao banheiro colocar nossas vestes?  
  
_Claro, vamos sim.  
  
Alícia ficou muito feliz por sair dali e não precisar ouvir sobre as conquistas de Sirius, mas sua felicidade durou pouco, pois deram de cara com Lúcio Malfoy e sua turma: Snape, Crabe, Goile.  
  
_ Olha quem está aqui! A namoradinha do Potter e sua amiguinha Feller.  
  
_ Pode sair da frente Malfoy? Nós queremos passar.  
  
_ Por mim você pode ir onde quiser, você e aquele imbecil do Potter, mas você Alícia, não sai antes de me dar um beijo. Sabe, eu não entendo como você consegue suportar essa sangue ruim e aquela turma de idiotas.  
  
_ Eu não entendo como você, Malfoy, consegue suportar a si mesmo. Eu não te beijaria nem sob efeito do feitiço Impérius.  
  
_ Você ainda vai ser minha Alícia.  
  
_ Sai da minha frente se não quiser acabar vomitando lesmas. - Alícia tirou a varinha da bolsa.  
  
Os garotos saíram sorrindo com um ar triunfante.  
  
_ Eu simplesmente não suporto o Malfoy. - disse Lílian - Vou mostrar pra ele quem é sangue ruim. Ele não perde por esperar.  
  
_ Você não vai falar pro Tiago o que ele disse, vai?  
  
_ Não, eu não quero criar mais confusão. Vamos logo trocar nossas vestes antes que os meninos venham atrás de nós.  
  
_É...  
  
Chegando ao banheiro elas se trocaram, e saíram conversando, já tinham até esquecido o incidente com Malfoy.  
  
_ Ainda bem que você me chamou para vir com você, ia ser uma tortura ouvir o Sirius falando das suas conquistas, confesso que senti meu coração apertado... Lílian é horrível estar apaixonada.  
  
_ Não quando se é correspondida. Por que você não conversa com ele? Ele pode até gostar de você também. Diz pra ele o que você está sentindo!  
  
_Não! Nem em sonho, se depender de mim ele não vai saber nunca, e você também não vai contar.  
  
"Isso não pode ficar assim, o Sirius precisa saber, eu não consigo ver minha melhor amiga sofrendo desse jeito, se eu não tivesse jurado que não contaria a ninguém..." - Pensou Lílian mirando Alícia.  
  
As duas voltaram para a cabine com os garotos, Alícia ainda continuava estranha, principalmente com respeito a Sirius, ela não conseguia mais ser como era antes com ele.  
  
Para Alícia a viagem parece ter durado uma eternidade, mas eles finalmente tinham chegado à estação de Hogsmead. Eles desceram do trem e rumaram em direção às carruagens, no caminho viram Hagrid levando os alunos novos para Hogwarts.  
  
_Oi Hagrid! - disseram todos.  
  
_ Olá pessoal, como foram as férias?  
  
_ Ótimas!  
  
_ Que bom, nos vemos depois. Vamos alunos do primeiro ano!  
  
Lílian e Tiago se sentaram em uma carruagem, seguidos por Alícia. Sirius foi se sentar em outra carruagem com Pedro e Remo, mas antes de chegar lá ele viu que duas garotas estavam entrando nela, o jeito foi ir se sentar com Alícia, Lílian e Tiago.  
  
_ Oi, posso me sentar com vocês? A Laurie Fowster e a Talita Mcarty foram com o Remo e o Sirius.  
  
_ Claro que pode, tem lugar do lado da Alícia. - disse Tiago.  
  
_ Posso Alícia? - Perguntou Sirius.  
  
_ Pode.  
  
Tiago notou a súbita mudança de Alícia quando Sirius entrou, ela estava rindo com Lílian, mas assim que viu ele sua atitude mudou por completo, ficou séria de uma hora pra outra. Havia alguma coisa errada com ela, só não sabia dizer o que era. Enquanto Tiago estava pensando nisso a carruagem começou a se movimentar em direção a Hogwarts.  
  
Alícia olhava em direção a janela, não tinha coragem de olhar para Sirius, tinha medo de que seu sentimento transparecesse em seu olhar e Sirius percebesse. Essa era a última coisa que ela queria que acontecesse.  
  
Sirius tentou conversar com Alícia, mas só recebia monossílabos em respostas às suas perguntas.  
  
_ Você está estranha, tem alguma coisa errada?  
  
_ Não, é impressão sua.  
  
O garoto percebeu que havia algo errado com Alícia, apesar de ela não querer falar o que estava acontecendo. Eram amigos, e agora ela estava muito fria e distante com ele. "Será que ela está assim por causa do beijo que eu tentei dar nela?" Pensou Sirius. 


	2. A descoberta de uma paixão

Capitulo II  
  
A descoberta de uma paixão  
  
Eles finalmente chegaram em Hogwarts, entraram no salão principal e foram se sentar. A cerimônia de seleção transcorreu normalmente. Um pouco antes do jantar terminar Alícia pegou a senha com um dos monitores e foi para o salão da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém lá, todos ainda estavam jantando. Alícia se arrumou e foi deitar, não queria falar com mais ninguém, estava cansada e não queria mais ouvir falar de Sirius Black. Quando Lílian e as outras ocupantes do quarto chegaram ela já estava dormindo.  
  
No outro dia durante o café da manhã Alícia tentou ser natural com Sirius, mas não conseguiu, ela não sabia como agir com ele. Então passou a evitá-lo o máximo que pode, e assim se passou um mês. Sirius já estava super chateado, mal dirigia a palavra a Alícia, pois sabia que ia ser ignorado. Ele gostava muito dela e já havia se convencido de que o afastamento era por causa daquele beijo que não aconteceu.  
  
_ Tiago só pode ser isso desde aquele dia ela não fala direito comigo, assim que eu chego arranja uma desculpa para sair, me evita ao máximo. Não tem outro motivo, pelo menos não que eu saiba.  
  
_ Olha Sirius, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas seja o for, pode ter certeza que a Lílian sabe o que é.  
  
_ Assim que eu tiver uma chance vou falar com a Lílian, ela vai ter que me contar o que está acontecendo, eu preciso saber o por que da mudança da Alícia comigo. Eu estou muito preocupado.  
  
_ É, eu também.  
  
Sirius não conseguiu falar com Lílian durante a manhã, mas logo após a última aula do dia, um entediante tempo de história da magia, viu a garota indo sozinha em direção à biblioteca.  
  
_ Hei Lílian, espera um pouco! - Sirius correu em direção à garota.  
  
_ Oi! Você também está indo para a biblioteca?  
  
_ Não, na verdade eu estou precisando falar com você.  
  
_ Comigo? Sobre o quê?  
  
_ Sobre a Alícia. O que está acontecendo com ela? Tiago e eu estamos muito preocupados.  
  
_ Mas será que não está óbvio Sirius?  
  
_ Então... É por causa daquele beijo... - falou, mais para si mesmo que para Lílian, então se virando para ela disse - Eu sou um idiota mesmo, nunca deveria ter feito aquilo, principalmente com minha melhor amiga.  
  
_ Vocês garotos não entendem nada mesmo, não é? - disse Lílian deixando Sirius para trás, e entrando na biblioteca.  
  
Sirius foi direto falar com Tiago, ignorando essa ultima observação de Lílian.  
  
_ Eu falei que era por causa do beijo.  
  
_ A Lílian disse que era por causa disso?  
  
_ Não... Ela disse que estava óbvio, então só pode ser isso. É a única razão que eu consigo encontrar.  
  
_ Você não acha que se fosse só isso a Lílian não teria dito, tem algo há mais nessa história Sirius, isso pode até ter um pouco a ver, mas não é tudo. A Alícia só ficou diferente com você depois que você tentou beijá-la?  
  
_ Me deixa pensar... Ela já estava um pouco diferente uns dias antes mesmo... Me olhando mais que de costume, e algumas vezes parecia um tanto sem jeito perto de mim, mas coisa mínima, só conhecendo ela muito bem pra perceber. Se qualquer outra pessoa olhasse não acharia nada estranho nela.  
  
Tiago ficou pensativo por algum tempo, Sirius ficou quieto ao lado dele. De repente Tiago se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda, deixando Sirius sozinho.  
  
Tiago foi direto para a biblioteca falar com Lílian, ele achava que havia entendido o que se passava com Alícia.  
  
_ Eu quero falar com você! - Tiago estava quase sem fôlego.  
  
_ Você também?  
  
_ Ela está apaixonado pelo Sirius, não é mesmo?  
  
_ Ela quem? - Lílian tentava disfarçar.  
  
_ Oras, a Alícia. É por isso que ela está assim com o Sirius, me diz a verdade Lílian, você não sabe mentir bem, se não disser a verdade eu vou saber.  
  
_ Sem comentários...  
  
_ Droga! Diz logo Lílian! - Tiago alterou a voz.  
  
_Psiu! - disse Lílian enquanto alguns alunos olhavam em direção a eles. - Estamos em uma biblioteca sabia?  
  
_ Então vamos sair pra gente poder conversar direito. Vamos dor uma volta lá fora, por favor! - Tiago já estava com a voz mais baixa.  
  
_ Ok, já que é tão importante assim pra você...  
  
Lílian juntou seus materiais com a ajuda do namorado, ambos saíram em direção ao lago.  
  
_ Então... É isso, não é? - Tiago voltou ao assunto inicial da conversa.  
  
_ Como você mesmo disse, eu não sei mentir, principalmente pra você Tiago. É sim, ela o ama.  
  
_ Mas se a Alícia gosta dele, por que se afastou? Por que está evitando o Sirius? - perguntou Tiago intrigado.  
  
_ É medo de ser rejeitada, ela não quer que Sirius descubra e lhe dê um fora. Alícia sabe que não é correspondida. E você, como um dos melhores amigos dele, sabe disso também.  
  
_ É, sei. Mas o que nós podemos fazer pra ajudá-los?  
  
_ Acho que nesse caso não podemos fazer nada. Não podemos fazer o Sirius se apaixonar pela Alícia... Mas você falou das suas suspeitas pra ele?  
  
_ Não, eu precisava confirmar com você antes. Mas assim que vê-lo vou contar. Ele precisa saber, você não acha?  
  
_ Sinceramente, não sei o que é melhor nesse caso. Alícia vai ficar uma fera quando souber que eu te contei. Eu havia jurado não dizer nada a ninguém.  
  
_ Mas ela não vai saber que você me contou, eu vou dizer que estou desconfiado, que tenho quase certeza...  
  
_ É, acho melhor você fazer isso mesmo, se ele não gostar da Alícia, o que é quase certeza, ela pelo menos desencana do Sirius. Nossa olha a hora! Já é quase hora do jantar, é melhor entrarmos.  
  
Os dois seguiram em direção ao salão principal, onde encontraram Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Alícia já sentados a mesa da Grifinória.  
  
Alícia estava mais sem graça do que jamais estivera antes, pois desta vez não era ela que olhava Sirius, mas sim o garoto que não parava de lançar olhares intrigados para ela.  
  
_Alícia, bem... Gostaria de falar com você depois, tudo bem? - disse Tiago sentando-se ao lado da menina.  
  
_ Claro. - respondeu Alícia olhando desconfiada para Lílian que se sentou ao lado dele - Sobre o quê?  
  
_ Depois a gente conversa, pode ser?  
  
Alícia simplesmente consentiu com a cabeça sem dizer mais nada. Sirius ainda continuava a olhar para ela.  
  
Depois do jantar os garotos seguiram em direção a torre da Grifinória, e reuniram-se no salão comunal.  
  
_ Tiago podemos conversar agora? - perguntou Alícia receosa que suas suspeitas se confirmassem. "Tiago sabe de tudo, ele não tem outro motivo pra querer falar a sós comigo...".  
  
Tiago simplesmente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.  
  
Os dois rumaram para a sala de transfiguração que se encontrava vazia àquela hora.  
  
_Bom Alícia... Primeiro eu quero te dizer que são suspeitas minhas, a Lílian não tem nada a ver com o que eu vou te falar.  
  
Ao ouvir isso um frio percorreu sua espinha e ela disse sem pensar:  
  
_ É sobre o Sirius, não é?  
  
_ É, é sobre ele sim. Tenho notado você muito estranha, principalmente quando ele está por perto. Alícia, eu acho que você está apaixonada por ele... Não é?  
  
_ Não quero mentir pra você Tiago. Eu estou cansada de mentir sobre isso. Eu amo o Sirius.  
  
_ E por que nunca disse nada a ele? Seria melhor que evitá-lo, pelo menos não o deixaria magoado.  
  
_ Bom... Isso não é algo fácil de ser dizer, não é mesmo?  
  
Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, foram interrompidos pela Professora McGonagall.  
  
_ O que estão fazendo aqui? Isso não é hora para passeios. Vão já para os dormitórios.  
  
_ Hei professora, estávamos namorando por aqui, sabia? E não é bonito se interromper um casal apaixonado. - falou sorrindo para ela  
  
A professora lançou a Tiago um olhar apreensivo.  
  
_ Francamente Sr. Potter. Se sua namorada o ouve falando assim...  
  
Alícia e Tiago voltaram para a torre da Grifinória em silêncio. Ao entrarem no salão comunal avistaram somente Lílian, que estava debruçada sobre uma pilha de livros e um pergaminho em que se podia ler: "Poção do Quase Morto - como diferenciá-la da morte real".  
  
Tiago despediu-se da namorada com um longo beijo e subiu para o quarto dos garotos.  
  
Assim que Alícia viu Tiago sumir nas escadas foi direto falar com Lílian.  
  
_ Tiago veio falar comigo sobre o Sirius. Você não tinha o direito de contar a ele! Eu confiei em você!  
  
_ Calma, eu não contei pra ele. Ele descobriu sozinho. Ficou desconfiado e foi falar com você.  
  
_ Você sabia sobre o que ele queria falar, por que não disse nada antes? Agora ele sabe e vai contar tudo pro Sirius.  
  
_ Não acho que...  
  
Mas antes que Lílian pudesse continuar, Sirius desceu a escada andando em direção a Alícia.  
  
_ Alícia por que não me contou?  
  
Ao ver Sirius vindo em sua direção ela sentiu que seu coração poderia saltar pela boca. Ela saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, não queria falar com Sirius, pelo menos não nesse momento.  
  
Alícia correu o mais que pode, mas isso não evitou que o garoto a alcançasse.  
  
_ Alícia espera, por favor! - disse ele agarrando o braço da menina.  
  
_ Sirius eu... - mas Alícia não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, pois foi interrompida pelo garoto.  
  
_ Então... é verdade o que Tiago me disse?  
  
_ O que ele te contou? - ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de sair correndo dali.  
  
_ Ele me disse você está apaixonada por mim. É verdade?  
  
_ Sirius eu... eu não sei o que dizer.  
  
_ Diga a verdade!  
  
_ E se fosse verdade? Eu sei que não teria nenhuma chance com você.  
  
_ Alícia você é minha melhor amiga, e eu gosto muito de você, mas não dessa maneira.  
  
Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela enquanto ela dizia:  
  
_ Eu sei disso. Sou uma boba mesmo. - E saiu correndo pelos corredores. 


	3. A Justiça

Capitulo III  
  
A Justiça  
  
  
  
Alícia acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte, tão cedo que ainda estava escuro. Por um momento pensou que a conversa que tinha tido com Sirius na noite anterior não passava de um sonho ruim. Não queria se levantar, seu desejo era ficar ali para o resto de sua vida, sentia uma tristeza enorme no peito. Ainda estava acordada quando os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram a janela.  
  
Ela viu Lílian se levantar, se arrumar e descer para tomar café, mas não disse uma única palavra.  
  
Ao descer para o salão principal Lílian se encontrou com Tiago.  
  
_ Bom dia Lílian, dormiu bem? - perguntou Tiago depois de ter dado um beijo na namorada.  
  
_ Sim, dormi.  
  
_ Então só pode ter sonhado comigo. - falou com um sorrisinho maroto. - E onde está Alícia? Ela não desceu com você?  
  
_ Ela chorou a noite inteira depois que falou com Sirius. Ainda está deitada, não quis acordá-la.  
  
_ O Sirius também estava muito estranho essa manhã. Acho que a conversa entre eles não foi muito boa, não é? Mas mudando de assunto, o nosso primeiro jogo será contra Lufa-Lufa, daqui a duas semanas.  
  
_ Acha que esse ano a taça será nossa novamente?  
  
_ Já é nossa! - disse com ar de superioridade.  
  
Logo após o café eles se dirigiram para torre norte, onde teriam aula de adivinhação com a Prof. Calipso.  
  
_ Sinceramente, acho as cartas de Tarô uma total perda de tempo, não poderíamos começar outra matéria hoje?  
  
Eles subiram as escadarias de mármore juntos, prosseguiram até o sétimo andar, onde muitos colegas já se encontravam na sala de aula. Sirius também estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da sala. Abriram seus livros em um capítulo intitulado "Seu destino nas cartas de Tarô".  
  
_ E aí cara, beleza? Porque não foi tomar café com a gente? - perguntou Tiago a Sirius  
  
_ Ah! Eu não estava com fome, só isso.  
  
Logo em seguida a professora Calipso entrou na sala.  
  
_ Bom dia classe. Hoje vamos começar a estudar as cartas do Tarô... Roma, Egito, Índia. Ninguém sabe ao certo dizer quem inventou o Tarô nem onde surgiu. Mas todos são unânimes em afirmar que as cartas não mentem. O baralho do Tarô é formado por 78 cartas, divididas em Arcanos Maiores e Arcanos Menores. Suas imagens são metáforas de experiências humanas e apontam o caminho para o autoconhecimento. Ajudam a interpretar melhor o passado, o presente e prever acontecimentos futuros. Mas lembrem-se: quem faz o seu futuro é você. As cartas podem indicar o rumo, mas a escolha de seguí-lo ou traçar um novo é sua.  
  
"Gostaria de um voluntário para podermos começar. Alguém?".  
  
Nesse instante, entra na sala uma aluna atrasada: Alícia.  
  
_ Olá senhorita Feller. Acho que já temos a nossa voluntária.  
  
_ Desculpe eu... Me atrasei.  
  
_ Não é preciso uma bola de cristal para perceber isso! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. Venha turma, cheguem mais perto. Veremos o que as cartas tem a dizer sobre o futuro da senhorita Feller.  
  
"Vamos começar com um dos jogos mais simples do Tarô, o jogo do Sim ou Não. Para isso selecionaremos apenas os arcanos maiores do Tarô. Embaralhamos as cartas no sentido anti-horário enquanto mentalizamos uma pergunta, desse modo. Faça como eu expliquei senhorita, embaralhe e mentalize uma pergunta, mas lembre-se a resposta deve ser sim ou não. Corte, com a mão direita, as cartas em dois diferentes montes. Passe o que estava em baixo para cima".  
  
_ Assim? O que faço agora? - perguntou Alicia com um ar ligeiramente confuso.  
  
_ Exatamente. Agora tire uma carta e coloque-a a esquerda. Esta significa um ponto a favor da pergunta feita. Em seguida retire outra carta e coloque a direita da primeira retirada, deixando um espaço para mais uma carta entre elas. A carta à direita representa um ponto contra a pergunta. Retire mais uma carta e coloque entre as duas primeiras. Esta carta dá sua visão a respeito do assunto em geral e fala como você encara a situação. Pegue uma quarta carta, ela representa como o consulente está no momento da pergunta, e coloque abaixo da terceira carta retirada.  
  
"Hum, agora vamos interpretar essas cartas. A primeira é... a sétima carta, O CARRO. Esta representa segurança e superação de obstáculos. É a imagem de um guerreiro voltando triunfante da guerra. É a busca pelos aperfeiçoamentos morais, simboliza magia forte e perfeição. Vejam todos, isso quer dizer que apesar de momentos difíceis, obstáculos serão superados".  
  
"Passemos para a próxima carta. A MORTE - disse a professora em meio a exclamações como: Ah! Vocês viram? A morte. E dizendo isso levavam suas mãos a boca".  
  
"Apesar do que muitos pensam - continuou a professora - a décima terceira carta do baralho de Marselha, na maioria das vezes não significa realmente a morte. Pode significar também o anúncio de boas mudanças. Algo terá uma mudança significativa em sua vida mocinha".  
  
"A terceira carta, mostra a visão da pessoa a respeito do assunto em geral e como encara a situação. Vejamos então... A ESTRELA. Na décima sétima carta vemos a imagem de uma garota ajoelhada à beira do rio, o que indica que dias melhores virão. Apesar de toda a angustia vivida o cosmo conspira a seu favor dando esperança, coragem e inspiração ao consulente".  
  
Ao ouvir isso Alícia sentiu um enorme alívio no peito, pois era exatamente assim que via a situação, poderia estar ruim, mas havia a promessa de dias melhores, apesar de não acreditar muito nas cartas.  
  
_ Eis aí sua grande mudança minha querida.  
  
"A quarta carta: OS AMANTES. Nossa sexta carta no baralho. Esta nos diz como a pessoa está no momento da pergunta. Inspirada na mitologia grega a carta dos amantes, também conhecida como a carta dos namorados, indica um período de dúvidas a serem esclarecidas e decisões a serem tomadas".  
  
Era verdade. Era exatamente assim que ela estava se sentindo, muitas dúvidas e questões a serem resolvidas, principalmente entre ela e seu coração. Ao ouvir essa previsão seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sirius que também a encarava com um olhar confuso. "Como as cartas poderiam saber? Bom elas nunca mentem não é?".  
  
E a professora continuava com suas explicações.  
  
_ Para finalizarmos temos ainda uma quinta carta. Ela é a síntese de todas, e resolve a pergunta, respondendo o jogo. Para sabermos qual será somamos os números das quatro primeiras cartas, que no caso de nossa amiga, prestem atenção, são: 07+ 13+ 17+ 06. O resultado é 43, mas como os arcanos maiores são só 22 somamos 04 + 03. Que dá 07, e a esse resultado somamos o número 01, então o total será 08. A JUSTIÇA. A carta faz referencia a deusa grega da justiça, a espada que ela carrega indica o que está para acontecer. Como premio ou perda. Representa o equilíbrio da consciência. Bem e Mal. Feminino e Masculino. Luz e Escuridão. Faz reverencia a Saturno, o planeta mais frio e distante, rigoroso, velho e racional. Simboliza a convivência estável entre dois opostos.  
  
"O que isso queria dizer? Bem e Mal? Sirius e eu não somos exatamente dois opostos, ou será que somos tão diferentes assim?".  
  
_ Bom, estamos no fim dessa aula, para a próxima quero que formem duplas e vejam o que as cartas dizem a seus parceiros.  
  
Em silencio a classe juntou suas coisas e desceu a escada em forma de caracol. 


	4. Acontecimentos Inesperados

Capitulo IV  
  
  
  
Acontecimentos inesperados  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais um dia estava chegando ao fim. Depois do jantar Lílian e Alícia resolveram fazer logo seus deveres de adivinhação. Subiram para a torre da Grifinória e ficaram no salão comunal. Já estavam no meio do dever quando surge uma pergunta.  
  
_ Alícia, em que você pensou quando a professora leu as cartas pra você? - perguntou Lílian sem saber se teria uma resposta.  
  
_ Bem... Eu perguntei se Sirius era a pessoa certa para mim. Mas a resposta não foi tão clara quanto eu esperava. Não entendi direito. Bem e Mal? Luz e Escuridão? Relação com um oposto? Sirius e eu não somos exatamente opostos.  
  
_ Será que tem outra pessoa nessa história toda? Oposto? Sei lá.  
  
_ Não te contei como foi nossa conversa, não é?  
  
_ Se não quiser não precisa dizer nada.  
  
_ Ele me disse que éramos apenas amigos, só isso. Você acha que um dia ele poderia gostar de mim?  
  
_ Sirius quer curtir a vida, não estaria pronto para um relacionamento mais sério. Quem sabe no futuro...  
  
Enquanto estavam sentadas lá, o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu e por ele entraram Remo, Pedro trazendo Sirius e Tiago que estavam sangrando e com os olhos roxos.  
  
_ Tiago, Sirius, o que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Lílian aterrorizada com o estado dos garotos.  
  
_ Esses dois se atracaram com o Snape e com o Malfoy. - Respondeu Remo.  
  
Lílian correu para ajudar Tiago, enquanto Remo e Pedro iam para o dormitório. Sirius tentou limpar os ferimentos sozinho, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Apesar da mágoa, Alícia estava assustada com aquela cena, não podia deixar de ajuda-lo, afinal ainda eram amigos.  
  
_ Deixa que eu te ajudo, posso? - perguntou Alícia timidamente.  
  
_ Por favor. Não estou me saindo muito bem com isso. - disse ele aliviado.  
  
Alícia pegou um estojo de primeiros socorros no seu quarto, onde encontrou Lílian limpando os ferimentos de Tiago e lhe passando um sermão, e desceu para ajudar Sirius. Ela molhou um pedaço de algodão em uma poção cicatrizante e se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo em uma poltrona de dois lugares. Começou a passar o algodão pelo rosto dele. E olhando nos olhos do garoto se perdeu em pensamentos. "Seria tão bom poder abraçá-lo, sentir meus lábios sobre os dele... O que é isso garota, se concentre no que está fazendo, ele é só seu amigo, nada mais. Mas ele é tão lindo!".  
  
Por um momento os olhos de Alícia se perderam no nada, ela parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos. "O que será que se passa dentro da cabeça dela? Ela está tão concentrada no que está fazendo... Ela é realmente uma garota muito bonita, seus cabelos..." e pensando nisso acariciou de leve os cabelos que caiam pelo rosto de Alícia. "Sua boca, que vontade de beijá-la" e tomado por um impulso Sirius abraçou Alicia e a deitou carinhosamente no seu colo. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.  
  
_ Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu preciso termi...  
  
Mas Alícia não conseguiu completar a frase, pois os lábios de Sirius se colaram aos seus, e os dois se perderam em um beijo.  
  
Tiago e Lílian estavam descendo as escadas quando se depararam com uma cena muito inesperada. Alícia e Sirius juntos? E se beijando? O que estava acontecendo afinal? Para aqueles dois não parecia existir mais ninguém no mundo inteiro. O tempo havia parado...  
  
"Que momento maravilhoso, aquele beijo era tudo o que ela imaginara e muito mais. Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Sirius já havia dito que eram apenas amigos, por que estava fazendo aquilo?".  
  
_ Me solta Sirius! Seu... Seu... Não tem o direito de brincar assim com os meus sentimentos... Quem você pensa que é?  
  
Alícia se desvencilhou dos braços de Sirius, e saiu apressada pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Lágrimas anuviaram sua visão, ela mau via para onde estava indo. Quando parou estava em frente à biblioteca. Ela decidiu entrar e ficar lá, até ter certeza que todos estariam dormindo. Alícia caminhou até uma estante em que havia livros de poções, era a mais escondida. Mesmo que alguém entrasse na biblioteca não a veria, sentou-se no chão, apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livres pela sua face. 


	5. A Detenção

Capitulo V  
  
  
  
A detenção  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Droga, eu tinha que ter esquecido de pegar o livro... Agora corro o risco de algum professor me pegar fora do dormitório. Se não tivesse que entregar esse maldito trabalho amanhã!  
  
A biblioteca estava escura, Alícia ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e uma voz conhecida, mas que ela não sabia ao certo a quem pertencia. Ela achou que se ficasse quieta ninguém perceberia que estava lá e não se mexeu, nem sequer ouviu que os passos vinham em sua direção. Só percebeu quando a pessoa tropeçou nela.  
  
_ Ai! Quem está aí? - Alícia perguntou.  
  
_ Quer calar essa boca antes que alguém nos escute.  
  
_ Snape! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
_ O que se faz numa biblioteca? Lumus - apontou o feixe de luz que saia da varinha para o rosto da garota. - Alícia, a queridinha da Grifinória! Você está chorando? Bom, acho que descobri mais uma serventia para a biblioteca.  
  
_ Me deixa em paz. Será que eu não posso ter um pouco de sossego?  
  
_ Eu só quero pegar um livro aqui, depois você vai ter todo o sossego que quiser. - Snape pegou o livro, mas quando ia saindo deu de cara com a bibliotecária madame Pince.  
  
_ O que os dois estão fazendo na biblioteca uma hora destas? É proibido ficar fora do salão comunal depois da meia noite.  
  
Antes que a senhora pudesse ver, ela secou as lágrimas e se recompôs.  
  
_Estávamos procurando por uns livros que esquecemos de pegar mais cedo. - respondeu a garota.  
  
_ Então, já que gostam tanto da biblioteca, acho que não vão se importar em me ajudar amanhã. Detenção para os dois, depois do jantar, não vou retirar pontos, mas não se atrasem. Peguem os livros de que precisam e vão para os salões comunais.  
  
Snape já havia pego o livro que precisava e Alícia pegou o primeiro que viu, já que na realidade não precisava de nenhum.  
  
Saindo da biblioteca foram cada um para o seu respectivo salão comunal, mas não sem antes colocar a culpa do ocorrido um no outro.  
  
Quando entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória não havia ninguém lá, como Alícia havia imaginado. No quarto Lílian ainda estava acordada esperando a amiga pra saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
_ Onde você estava, nós estávamos preocupados. Principalmente o Sirius. Ele...  
  
_ Nem me fale desse... desse...  
  
_ Desse?  
  
_ Esquece, só que eu não quero mais saber dele está bem? Quero esquecer que ele existe. Quem esse garoto pensa que é pra querer brincar com os meus sentimentos?  
  
_ Onde estava?  
  
_ Na biblioteca. Achei que ninguém ia me achar lá, mas o Snape apareceu, nós discutimos, a Madame Pince pegou a gente e tenho que cumprir uma detenção com aquele imbecil amanhã. Eu não devia ter saído da cama hoje. Eu vou dormir, amanhã a gente conversa melhor, pode ser?  
  
_ Claro.  
  
O dia seguinte pareceu passar num piscar de olhos. O sol mal havia nascido e já era hora de ir para a biblioteca para cumprir a detenção.  
  
_ Eu quero que vocês cataloguem os livros que estão nestas caixas, por nome, autor, editora e ano de edição. Depois peguem as fixas e coloquem em ordem alfabética no arquivo.  
  
_ Mas deve ter uns 500 livros aí!  
  
_ 512 para ser mais exata. - disse a bibliotecária.  
  
_ Para de reclamar Snape, e vamos logo fazer isso. Madame Pince saiu e deixou os dois com o serviço a ser feito.  
  
_ Se você não tivesse ido a biblioteca ontem, ninguém teria nos descoberto!  
  
_ Se você não tivesse ido chorar lá, eu não estaria nessa situação idiota. Catalogar livros, que droga! Eu poderia muito bem estar no salão da Sonserina agora, fazendo os meus deveres, ou deitado na minha cama.  
  
_ E você acha que eu gosto disso?! Eu estou tão chateada quanto você. Não podia ter sido outra pessoa lá na biblioteca, tinha que ser você?  
  
_ Quem você queria que fosse? O-Todo-Perfeitinho-Black?  
  
Em resposta Alícia simplesmente olhou Snape com o rosto inexpressivo, e voltou a fazer o seu serviço sem dizer mais uma palavra.  
  
Depois de algum tempo ela voltou a falar.  
  
_ Que livro você foi procurar na biblioteca?  
  
_ E por que eu diria a você?  
  
_ Calma, eu só estou tentando começar uma conversa civilizada, nós temos muito trabalho pela frente e ficarmos de cara virada um com o outro não vai ajudar em nada. Mas esquece, tudo bem, já vi que você não quer falar comigo.  
  
_ Eu queria um livro para fazer o trabalho de poções, e eu tinha esquecido de pegar um dos livros que eu precisava pra fazer a redação.  
  
_ Ah!  
  
_ E você, por que estava chorando na biblioteca?  
  
_ Por nada, acho que isso não te interessa.  
  
_ Calma, eu só estou tentando começar uma conversa civilizada!! - Snape falou imitando a voz da garota.  
  
_ Bem, me desculpe. Eu não queria falar assim com você. - Alícia pensou um pouco antes de continuar: "e daí se eu contar pra ele?" - É que eu estou apaixonada por um garoto, mas ele só quer saber de brincar comigo. Primeiro diz que não quer nada, que não pode haver nada entre nós, mas na primeira oportunidade vem e me beija. Eu fiquei muito confusa, e acabei vindo pra cá chorar, não queria encontrar com ninguém e nem que ninguém me encontrasse. Mas aí você chegou e... bem estamos aqui agora, não é?  
  
_ Hum... a garotinha está apaixonada, meu amigo Lúcio não vai gostar nada de saber disso. Posso saber por quem?  
  
_ É claro que não! - sorriu  
  
O resto da noite eles continuaram a conversar e quando terminaram de catalogar os livros já era uma hora da manhã.  
  
_ Terminamos, até que enfim. Agora vou poder dormir um pouco, estou morrendo de sono. Sabe, você não é tão chato quanto parece.  
  
_ E você não é tão insuportável quanto o resto da sua turminha.  
  
_ Isso vindo de você acho que é um elogio. - Alícia sorriu - Boa noite. Eu vou indo pro dormitório.  
  
_ Eu também, amanhã a gente mostra tudo para a Madame Pince. Boa noite para você também.  
  
Depois dessa detenção sempre que se encontravam pelos corredores Snape e Alícia sempre se cumprimentavam, apesar de seus amigos não se darem bem. Na primeira vez que Lílian ouviu os dois se falando achou muito estranho.  
  
_ Por que que toda vez que a gente cruza com o Snape você faz questão de cumprimentá-lo?  
  
_ Ele não é tão chato quanto a gente achava que era.  
  
_ Para mim ele continua o mesmo insuportável de sempre.  
  
_ Você não notou que a turminha dele não mexe mais com a gente desde que eu comecei a falar com ele?  
  
_É, isso é verdade... Mas o Sirius e o Tiago não estão gostando nada dessa sua amizade com ele.  
  
_ Por que você tem que falar do Sirius hein? E além do mais, ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida.  
  
_ Como não? Vocês são amigos.  
  
_ Olha Lílian, você acha que depois do que aconteceu nós ainda somos amigos?  
  
_ Eu até agora não entendi o que aconteceu... só sei que vocês brigaram e agora você está de amizade com o Snape. Você está fazendo isso pra provocar o Sirius?  
  
_ É claro que não! Eu já disse que o Snape é legal.  
  
_ Tudo bem eu acredito em você, não vamos discutir por causa disso, ok?  
  
Os amigos de Snape também estranharam essa amizade repentina entre eles, mas ao contrário de Alícia, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de explicar-se.  
  
Uma noite duas semanas depois disso, Snape estava voltando para o salão comunal da sonserina quando ouviu vozes vindas de uma sala vazia.  
  
_ Sirius, será que você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? Eu achei que fosse seu amigo...  
  
_ Tá certo... acontece que eu fui um canalha com ela. Como eu te contei, falei pra ela que só queria amizade, mas naquela noite em que a gente brigou com o Malfoy e com o Snape, que eu e ela estávamos juntos, não consegui me segurar e a beijei...  
  
_ Até aí gente já sabe, mas por que virar a cara pra você? Era pra ter gostado, não?  
  
_ Segundo o que a Lílian me disse, ela está achando que eu só quero brincar com o que ela sente por mim. Faz sentido não? Primeiro digo que não quero nada e depois a agarro.  
  
_ Mas o que você está sentindo realmente?  
  
_ Pra falar a verdade... eu acho que estou gostando dela.  
  
_ O que? Mas você hein... quem vai te entender?! Primeiro diz não gosta e agora diz que gosta!  
  
_ É exatamente por isso que ela não quer nem me ver. Você acredita que estou brincando com os sentimentos dela ou coisa assim?  
  
_ Sinceramente? Acho que ela tem razão de ficar chateada. E você, é melhor decidir o que quer da vida cara.  
  
_ Acho que vou falar com ela... assim que criar coragem.  
  
_ Mas não se esqueça que ela não vai te esperar a vida inteira. Você mesmo conhece um monte de cara que é afim dela.  
  
_ Eu sei. 


	6. Encontro

Capitulo VI  
  
  
  
Encontro  
  
  
  
Estava um dia claro e ensolarado, apesar do vento frio, em Hogwarts. Todos esperavam ansiosos esta manhã de sábado, pois seria a primeira visita a Hogsmead desse novo ano letivo.  
  
Alícia foi acordada por batidas na janela. Onde havia uma das corujas da escola com uma carta endereçada a ela. A garota levantou-se abriu a janela para a coruja entrar. Ao fazer isso sentiu um vento frio bater em seu rosto apesar do sol estar brilhando lá fora. Um típico dia de outono.  
  
Ela abriu o envelope e leu a carta que dizia:  
  
"Alícia  
  
Te espero às 9:30 em frente à biblioteca. Por favor, não falte. Preciso muito falar com você.  
  
P.s.: Venha sozinha."  
  
_ Estranho, não tem remetente. De quem será?  
  
Apesar de se perguntar quem havia enviado a carta, ela intimamente tinha esperanças que a carta fosse de Sirius.  
  
Ela se vestiu e foi para o salão principal para tomar café. Chegando lá encontrou Lílian e os garotos já prontos para ir a Hogsmead.  
  
_ Até que enfim desceu. Tome logo o seu café ou vamos nos atrasar.  
  
_ Desculpe Lílian, mas eu não vou a Hogsmead hoje. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver.  
  
_ Coisas a resolver em pleno sábado?! - Sirius estava surpreso.  
  
_ Você vai?  
  
_ Vou... a menos que você queira que eu fique!  
  
_ Você tem algum compromisso aqui?  
  
_ Não porque?  
  
Alícia saiu sem dizer mais nada, enquanto Tiago e Lílian olhavam perplexos para os dois.  
  
Andando pelos corredores Alícia se perguntava quem havia enviado aquele bilhete, sentindo suas esperanças se dissiparem.  
  
"Se não foi o Sirius, então quem foi?"  
  
Já estava na biblioteca na hora marcada, mas não havia ninguém além dela lá. Por instante pensou em ir embora, mas algo a impedia. Talvez sua curiosidade fosse maior. Sentou em uma mesa enquanto esperava pelo desconhecido. Esperou por alguns minutos, minutos que pareceram uma eternidade.  
  
Então ouviu passos vindo em direção à biblioteca.  
  
"Deve ser ele" pensou.  
  
_ Snape?! O que está fazendo aqui? 


	7. Surpresas

Capitulo VII  
  
  
  
Surpresas  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Eu queria falar com você, por isso mandei a coruja. Ficou surpresa não foi?  
  
_ Sim, eu... fiquei sim. Eu nunca iria imaginar que a coruja tinha sido enviada por você. Na verdade eu pensei que fosse do...  
  
_ Do?  
  
_ Ninguém em especial. Mas, vamos, anda logo, o que você quer falar comigo?  
  
_ Eu... bem...  
  
_ O que? Pode falar. - sorriu.  
  
_ Você... sabe, eu estava pensando... A gente é amigo e eu queria saber se... você gostaria de ser minha namorada? Bom se você não quiser a gente pode só ficar... de vez em quando. Quer namorar comigo?- Snape a olhava nos olhos.  
  
_ Como? Tem certeza que você esta bem? - O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. Alicia estava realmente surpresa.  
  
Ela não sabia o que falar, o que responder, como agir. Estava totalmente sem reação. Snape também não dizia nada, somente a encarava esperando uma resposta ao seu pedido. Não havia expressão nenhuma em seu rosto. Não se podia dizer ao certo o que se passava em sua mente nesse momento.  
  
_ Snape, eu não sei o que dizer. Entenda, você me pegou de surpresa com esse pedido.  
  
_ Eu sei. - respondeu simplesmente.  
  
_ Você poderia me dar um tempo pra pensar, pra te dar uma resposta?  
  
Agora ele parecia um tanto decepcionado. Mas limitou-se a responder.  
  
_ Quanto tempo você quer?  
  
_ Uma semana. Você pode esperar?  
  
_ Uma semana?! Se não tem outro jeito. Que seja uma semana.  
  
Dizendo isso saiu da biblioteca. Deixando Alicia sozinha. A garota voltou para o dormitório, estava muito surpresa com o que havia acabado de lhe acontecer. Snape havia acabado de pedi-la em namoro. Um sonserino acabara de pedir uma grifinória em namoro. "Acho que o Snape enlouqueceu. Me pedir em namoro?"  
  
Alicia não tirou isso da mente durante todo o dia. Estava louca pra falar com Lílian sobre o que aconteceu, e pedir uma ajuda para amiga. Ela não estava certa do que iria dizer para Snape. Não queria magoá-lo.  
  
O dia havia passado muito lentamente para ela. Os alunos começavam a chegar de Hogsmead. Assim que Lílian entrou no salão comunal foi puxada para o dormitório feminino.  
  
_ Calma! O que aconteceu pra você vir me puxando assim?  
  
_ Lílian, você nem imagina o que aconteceu comigo esta manhã!  
  
_ O que Alícia?  
  
_ Bom, deixa eu te contar desde o começo. Hoje quando eu acordei tinha uma coruja com um bilhete pra mim. Alguém queria se encontrar comigo na biblioteca as 9:30. No começo eu achei que era o Sirius. Mas quando eu cheguei lá, sabe quem me esperava? O Snape!  
  
_ O que ele queria com você?  
  
_ Isso é o mais estranho. Ele pediu pra namorar comigo! Na-mo-rar comigo!  
  
_ O que? Não acredito! E o que você falou pra ele?  
  
_ Eu fiquei sem reação nenhuma. Pedi um tempo pra pensar.  
  
_ Pensar? Você ainda tem que pensar? Acorda! Foi o Snape que te pediu em namoro. Não tem o que pensar...  
  
_ Também não é assim Lílian. E eu não tive coragem de dizer não na cara dele. E pedir um tempo foi a única solução que eu encontrei. Não queria magoá-lo. Eu disse que ia dar uma resposta em uma semana.  
  
_ Não acredito que você perdeu o primeiro fim de semana desse ano em Hogsmead só pra falar com o "Snape".  
  
_ Eu não sabia que era ele, só fiquei sabendo quando cheguei lá. E sinceramente preferia não ter ido a Hogsmead. Ele até que é legal, mas eu jamais o namoraria. A gente não tem nada a ver um com o outro.  
  
_ Nada a ver um com o outro... Alícia as cartas! Você se lembra do que as cartas disseram? A Justiça! Um relacionamento estável entre dois opostos!  
  
_ Você acha?  
  
_ Não sei. E você já sabe o que vai dizer pra ele no próximo sábado?  
  
_ Não. Mas eu tenho uma semana pra pensar. E você pode me ajudar a pensar em algo.  
  
_ Eu não entendo por que tanta consideração assim com ele. Mas se você quiser eu te ajudo a pensar em algo sim.  
  
_ Lílian, você poderia vir aqui um instante? - chamou Tiago.  
  
Lílian saiu ainda pensando "Snape, eu nem acredito...".  
  
A semana passava e Alícia ainda não havia conseguido pensar em nada para dizer ao Snape. Foi quando um acontecimento fez com que mudasse de idéia.  
  
_ Lílian vai na frente e diga a professora McGonagall que eu já vou, preciso ir ao banheiro.  
  
_ Ah, tudo bem, pode deixar.  
  
A garota entrou no banheiro, mas quando ia saindo deu de cara com Sirius beijando uma quintanista da Corvinal. Isso foi o que faltava para que se decidisse.  
  
Sirius nem sequer viu que ela estava lá. Só percebeu quando a ouviu saindo do banheiro, e se afastou da garota no mesmo instante. Ele não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Alícia foi saindo sem dizer nada, saiu como se não tivesse visto. Mas por dentro se esforçava ao máximo para conter as lágrimas.  
  
"Droga" pensou ele.  
  
_ Alícia, espera! Por favor, me espera!  
  
A garota simplesmente parou, mas não olhou para Sirius. Ele se aproximou e tentou se explicar.  
  
_ Desculpa, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido, eu...  
  
_ Sirius - ela o interrompeu - você não tem que me explicar nada, não me deve satisfações, nós não temos compromisso nenhum, e sabe, eu estou namorando, o que você faz ou deixa de fazer já não me importa mais. - a calma em sua voz surpreendeu até a si mesma. "Eu não acredito, eu realmente não acredito que acabei de dizer pro Sirius que estou namorando!" - Eu tenho que ir já me atrasei demais pra aula de transformação.  
  
_ Como namorando?! Você não pode estar namorando, eu... - disse o garoto sem entender nada.  
  
_ Eu vou para a aula.  
  
Ao entrar na sala da Prof. McGonagall Alícia foi se sentar ao lado de Lílian. Ela percebeu na hora que havia acontecido alguma coisa com a amiga. Alícia estava muito estranha, parecia que não estava ali, que estava em outro lugar.  
  
Ela realmente estava com os pensamentos bem longe da aula de transformação. Mais exatamente em um sonserino. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão.  
  
O sábado chegou e assim que acordou Alícia mandou uma coruja a Snape.  
  
"Snape  
  
Quero falar com você. Já tomei minha decisão. Esteja na biblioteca às 10:00.  
  
Alícia".  
  
Quando chegou na biblioteca Snape já a esperava.  
  
_ Então, o que decidiu?  
  
_ "Oi, bom dia! Dormiu bem?" Dormi muito bem obrigado. - Alícia sorriu - Você não costuma cumprimentar as pessoas não?  
  
_ Desculpe, é que estou querendo muito saber sua resposta. E aí o que decidiu?  
  
Alícia olhou dentro dos olhos dele e respirou fundo, não sabia se essa era a melhor decisão, mas já havia escolhido e não queria voltar atrás.  
  
_ Eu pensei bastante sobre o assunto e já tomei uma decisão, mas primeiro eu gostaria de saber porque você resolveu me pedir em namoro.  
  
_ Bom... por que...  
  
"_ Mas o que você está sentindo realmente?  
  
_ Pra falar a verdade... eu acho que estou gostando dela."  
  
A conversa que Snape ouviu entre Tiago e Sirius voltou nitidamente à sua mente. Não daria esse gostinho ao Sirius, seria ele quem iria ficar com Alícia.  
  
_ Bom, é por que eu gosto muito de você, e pensei que seria legal se pudéssemos ficar juntos, então o que me diz?  
  
Alícia não disse mais nada, simplesmente se aproximou e o beijou.  
  
_ Posso considerar isso... um sim?  
  
_ Sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada.  
  
***  
  
_ O quê?! Eu simplesmente não acredito no que está me dizendo! Você enlouqueceu? Por que, só pode ser isso. Onde você estava com a cabeça pra aceitar o pedido do Snape? - Lílian estava pasma com a decisão de Alícia.  
  
_ Apesar daquele "jeito", ele é uma boa pessoa. Além disso, é uma maneira de esquecer o Sirius.  
  
_ Bom, você faz o que bem entender, já que não adianta tentar abrir os seus olhos. Mas te dou um aviso, tome cuidado com o Snape, ele não é esse "anjo" que você pensa que é.  
  
Nesse mesmo dia Sirius estava andando pela margem do lago e surpreendeu-se ao ver na orla da Floresta Proibida Snape e Alícia se beijando. Ele saiu correndo em direção aos dois.  
  
_ Tire as mãos de cima dela seu imbecil! - e dizendo isso deu um empurrão em Snape.  
  
_ Sirius, o que pensa que está fazendo?! - Alícia perguntou assustada.  
  
_ O que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo com você?  
  
_ O que eu estou fazendo? - perguntou Snape sarcasticamente - Estou beijando a minha namorada.  
  
_ Como sua namorada? A Alicia jamais iria namorar um idiota do seu calibre.  
  
_ É verdade Sirius, nós estamos mesmo namorando.  
  
_ Você ficou louca? Só pode ter enlouquecido... - e saiu resmungando de volta ao castelo. 


	8. Depois de Hogwarts

Capitulo VIII  
  
  
  
Depois de Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Muitos meses se passaram. Faltava apenas uma semana para a formatura. A Grifinória havia vencido o campeonato de quadribol, vencendo todos os jogos, e a taça das casas. Os alunos se encontravam ansiosos com o fim de mais um ano letivo, principalmente os alunos do sétimo ano, pois em sete dias eles deixariam Hogwarts e conduziriam suas vidas de acordo com o que cada um havia assimilado de melhor nesses sete anos de estudo. Eram praticamente independentes. Chegara a época em que cada um deles teria que se deparar com as conseqüências de suas decisões.  
  
Mas essa era a menor de suas preocupações, pois as trevas estavam tomando conta de todo o mundo bruxo. Os comensais da morte já haviam feito muitas vitimas inocentes e conseguido muitos seguidores e aliados das trevas. Já não se sabia ao certo quem era amigo ou inimigo. Muitos alunos haviam decidido acabar com esse mal, tornando-se aurores.  
  
Tiago e Lílian estavam mais apaixonados que nunca. Haviam marcado a data do casamento para dois meses depois da formatura. Os padrinhos já haviam sido escolhidos, Sirius e Alícia. O que não deixou Snape nem um pouco contente com essa situação, estava morrendo de ciúmes. Apesar de ter sido convidado estava decidido a não comparecer à cerimônia, pois sabia que havia sido convidado somente em consideração a Alícia, e além do mais ele e Tiago se detestavam.  
  
Eles estavam super felizes, e também já haviam decidido o que iriam fazer depois do casamento. Lílian havia recebido um convite para trabalhar no ministério, vindo do próprio Ministro da Magia, devido ao seu ótimo desempenho nos sete anos de escola e sua excelente nota nos NOM's. Tiago iria se tornar um auror.  
  
Remo Lupin, pelo fato de ser um lobisomem, dificilmente conseguiria algum trabalho, mas mesmo assim tinha resolvido dar seu apoio incondicional ao lado do bem.  
  
Pedro havia dito aos seus amigos que preferia não se envolver nessa guerra contra as trevas, mas na realidade, e sem que ninguém soubesse, estava apoiando Voldemort. Tornara-se um Comensal da Morte.  
  
Sirius havia sido um dos alunos que decidiram entrar para o Ministério da Magia e lá faria o possível para acabar com esses anos negros. A noticia de que seria padrinho do casamento de Tiago e Lílian junto com Alícia deixou-o extremamente satisfeito, pois ele ainda não a havia esquecido, estava mais apaixonado que nunca por ela.  
  
Alícia apesar de não ter realmente esquecido Sirius estava feliz com Snape. O sentimento que ela tinha por Sirius havia adormecido. Ela já havia decidido o que faria quando terminasse Hogwarts: se tornaria uma aurora, assim como Tiago. Ela havia decidido lutar contra toda essa injustiça, contra as trevas que dominavam o mundo bruxo. Ela iria lutar contra Voldemort.  
  
Snape apesar de ter começado seu namoro com Alícia por saber que Sirius a amava, acabou realmente se apaixonando por ela. Ele fazia de tudo para agrada-la. Havia vezes que nem ele se reconhecia. Mas isso não o impediu de se voltar para o lado das trevas. Também já havia se decidido, antes mesmo de sair de Hogwarts. Agora apoiava o mais temível de todos os bruxos. Snape se tornou um comensal.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
O grande dia chegou. Todos estavam muito felizes, principalmente os noivos. A cerimônia de casamento de Tiago e Lílian foi linda.  
  
Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de ficar perto de Alícia e nesse dia resolveu revelar-lhe seus sentimentos:  
  
_ Alícia eu gostaria muito de conversar com você, é importante.  
  
_ Ah... Tá.  
  
Os dois foram para um canto mais reservado do salão, onde começaram sua conversa.  
  
_ E então... Você está feliz com o Snape?  
  
_ Bem, eu acho que sim. Quer dizer, estou. É. Estou muito feliz com ele - respondeu Alícia meio sem graça. - era essa a coisa tão importante que queria me dizer?  
  
_ Bom, na verdade não. Na realidade o que eu gostaria de dizer é... bem, você disse que está feliz com Snape, mas... Alícia eu te amo!  
  
Ao ouvir isso ela ficou totalmente sem reação e depois de algum tempo disse:  
  
_ Sirius eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que você conheceu em Hogwarts. Eu cresci, tenho minha vida, meu trabalho e. e o Severo! É tarde de mais para nó Sirius. Como eu já disse eu cresci e você deveria fazer o mesmo.  
  
As palavras de Alícia lhe machucaram muito, mas o fizeram perceber que estava na hora de crescer, ele não era mais um adolescente, estava na hora de se tornar um adulto. Ao ouvir isso uma lágrima rolou pela sua face. 


	9. O comensal

Capítulo IX  
  
  
  
O Comensal  
  
  
  
O ministério da magia estava muito satisfeito com os serviços de Lílian. Sirius também não estava se dando nada mal no ministério. Tiago e Alícia já haviam mandado um grande número de comensais para Askaban, e já se tornavam conhecidos por seus feitos.  
  
Este era um dia muito especial para todos. Tiago tinha recebido a grande notícia de que iria ser pai, o que o deixou radiante. Além do mais ele e Alícia haviam sido escolhidos para chefiar a emboscada onde pretendiam capturar os comensais mais achegados e importantes de Voldemort.  
  
* * *  
  
_ Então vocês entenderam todas as instruções que foram passadas? - disse Alícia ao grupo que iria participar da emboscada contra os comensais.  
  
_Sim. Já estamos todos preparados. - responderam.  
  
_ Bem, então acho que já podemos partir. Mas vou lembrar pela última vez que essa é uma tarefa muito importante e perigosa, e vamos precisar de total apoio de todos. - Completou Tiago.  
  
Com essas ultimas palavras todos seguiram para a clareira da floresta onde seria realizada a reunião dos comensais. Quando chegaram o lugar estava deserto, ainda faltava uma hora para a tal reunião. Eles tomaram seus postos e esperaram. Algum tempo depois ouviram passos e vozes vindo na direção da clareira, logo, todos os comensais já haviam chegado e esperavam o início da reunião.  
  
Alícia olhou para Tiago, como se pedindo autorização para dar o sinal. Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.  
  
_ AGORA!!! - gritaram os dois juntos.  
  
E todos os outros aurores lançaram um feitiço que impedia qualquer bruxo de aparatar nas redondezas.  
  
_ Aparatun delétrius!  
  
E então os aurores partiram para o ataque começando uma luta com os comensais.  
  
Lampejos de todas as cores passaram sobre suas cabeças. Depois de algum tempo, já haviam dominado quase todos os comensais, nenhum havia escapado. Haviam dois comensais que estavam tentando fugir, Tiago foi atrás de um e Alícia foi atrás do outro.  
  
Alícia e o comensal corriam pela floresta. Ele olhava constantemente para trás verificando a distância que os separava, em uma dessas vezes não viu uma raiz de árvore no chão e tropeçou, dando a Alícia a chance de alcança- lo. Quando o comensal percebeu que a pessoa que o estava perseguindo estava se aproximando levantou e tentou sair correndo novamente, mas Alícia foi mais rápida e o agarrou pelo braço, derrubando-o novamente. Ela estava pronta para estupora-lo e prende-lo quando de repente reconheceu aqueles olhos sob o capuz.  
  
"Não pode ser. Não, Não, deve haver algum engano".- Pensou ela.  
  
E tomada por um impulso e medo de que estivesse certa, Alícia puxou o capuz do comensal da morte.  
  
_ Severo? O que... Porque?  
  
Mas Snape não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas olhou Alícia nos olhos e depois fugiu. 


	10. Fidélius

Capitulo X  
  
  
  
Fidélius  
  
  
  
  
  
_ O quê? Eu simplesmente não acredito no que você está me dizendo! O Snape um comensal?  
  
_ Lílian, por favor, eu estou precisando muito da sua ajuda. E ainda tem o pior, eu o deixei fugir ontem, e se ele disser a Voldemort quem chefiava a emboscada? Logo todos os comensais estarão a minha procura.  
  
_ Alícia, sinceramente não sei o que te dizer, mas se o Snape te denunciar, Voldemort vai te matar! Você precisa se esconder.  
  
_ Mas como? Para onde eu vou? Minha vida está toda aqui.  
  
_ Precisamos contar isso a alguém que possa nos ajudar. Vamos falar com o Tiago também, ele pode estar correndo perigo assim como você.  
  
_ Não, o Snape não o viu, tenho certeza disso. E a única pessoa que pode nos ajudar agora é o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele saberá o que fazer.  
  
Elas ouviram batidas na porta.  
  
_ Pedro! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estaria fora da cidade. - Lílian perguntou surpresa.  
  
_ A viagem foi cancelada, então vim procurar o Tiago, ele está?  
  
_ Não, ele teve que sair... mas você pode esperá-lo, acho que ele não vai demorar.  
  
_ Acho que não, eu falo com ele outro dia, não é nada urgente. Mas diga-lhe que eu vim, por favor. Ah, e desculpe ter entrado assim, mas a porta estava aberta...  
  
_ Não tem problema, você já é de casa, não precisa se preocupar, e pode deixar que eu aviso o Tiago.  
  
_ Obrigado. Tchau Alícia.  
  
_ Tchau Pedro.  
  
* * *  
  
As garotas pararam diante do antigo castelo de Hogwarts. Há apenas um ano atrás elas estavam contentes e despreocupadas andando por estes mesmos jardins falando sobre o pedido de casamento que Tiago havia feito a Lílian, sorrindo e planejando a cerimônia.  
  
Ao entrarem no castelo e percorrerem os corredores a procura de algum professor elas se viram em frente a sala de transfiguração. A Prof. McGonagall estava lá, sentada em sua mesa, a sala estava vazia.  
  
_ Olá Prof. McGonagall.  
  
_ Olá, que surpresa vê-las aqui. Lílian, soube que você está grávida, meus parabéns.  
  
_ É verdade, estou de três meses, Tiago está babando pelo bebê, antes mesmo de ele nascer, nunca o vi tão feliz. - Lílian sorriu por um momento, mas logo a expressão séria voltou ao seu rosto - Mas receio que hoje não viemos fazer somente uma visita, apesar dessa novidade tão boa, as coisas não estão tão bem assim. Estamos precisando falar com o Prof. Dumbledore, é muito importante e urgente.  
  
_ Entendo, venham comigo por favor. O Prof. Dumbledore está na sala dele.  
  
Elas passaram por muitos corredores e escadas até chegar a sala do diretor. Elas reconheceram a gárgula que ficava na entrada o escritório. Elas ouviram a Professora dizer a senha e imediatamente a gárgula se arrastou para que pudessem passar. Elas entraram na ante-sala e esperaram que fossem anunciadas, logo em seguida a Prof. McGonagall disse que poderiam entrar. Assim que a porta se fechou o velho diretor começou a falar.  
  
_ A prof. McGonagall me falou que vocês tinham algo importante para conversar comigo.  
  
_ Temos sim professor. É uma longa história, mas vou tentar resumi-la ao máximo. - Disse Alícia num tom bem mais sério que o usual.  
  
Depois de contar toda a história ao Prof., ele estava com o semblante muito pensativo.  
  
_ Então professor, não sabemos o que fazer, eu sei que não devia tê-lo deixado fugir, mas eu fiquei sem reação ao descobrir que Snape era um comensal, quando dei por mim ele já havia fugido. Jamais pensei que ele fosse me trair dessa maneira. Fiquei arrasada. Mas depois me ocorreu que Voldemort poderia descobrir que eu fui a responsável pela emboscada, Snape poderia contar a ele.  
  
_ Eu creio que a situação está mais séria do que a senhorita possa imaginar. Voldemort já descobriu que você estava envolvida na emboscada. Ele ofereceu um premio ao comensal que a capturar, Alícia. Eu fiquei sabendo disso hoje. Enviei inclusive uma coruja à senhorita lhe alertando, e creio que ela estará lá quando chegar em casa.  
  
_ Mas como o senhor soube?  
  
_ Eu tenho alguns informantes entre os comensais e eles me disseram.  
  
Lílian estivera quieta até agora, mas não pode deixar de perguntar:  
  
_ E eles sabem sobre o Tiago?  
  
_ Não, pelo que sei só foi mencionado o nome de Alícia. - respondeu o diretor.  
  
_ Meu Deus! Eu estou perdida... Mas eu não penso em fugir. Eu vou enfrentar isso de frente. Não sou nenhuma covarde.  
  
_ Não acho que isso seja o mais indicado Alícia, não é questão de coragem ou covardia, é sua segurança que está envolvida. - respondeu o sábio Prof. Dumbledore. - E não creio que a senhorita vá ajudar muito se estiver morta...  
  
_ O professor tem razão Alícia, você tem que se esconder!  
  
_ Mas onde? Como?  
  
_ O Fidélius... - Dumbledore já sabia o que fazer.  
  
_ O quê é isso Professor? - Perguntou Lílian sem saber a que o prof. se referia.  
  
_ Um feitiço extremamente complexo, que implica em esconder o segredo, por meio da magia em uma única pessoa viva. A informação é guardada no intimo da pessoa escolhida, ou o fiel do segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá- la. Enquanto o fiel do segredo escolhido não disser nada a ninguém a pessoa escondida jamais poderá ser encontrada, mesmo que algum comensal ficasse na frente da casa dela não a encontraria. É o melhor modo de você se esconder. Mas o fiel do segredo tem que ser de extrema confiança.  
  
Alícia abaixou a cabeça, parecia estar pensando na sugestão de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Alícia - Lílian falou - eu vou ser o fiel do seu segredo. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim...  
  
Alícia não deixou que a amiga terminasse.  
  
_ Você não pode ser o fiel do meu segredo, você está grávida e isso seria perigoso, sei que posso confiar em você, mas não posso te colocar em perigo. Ainda mais com o bebê a caminho. Eu vou escolher a pessoa certa pra isso.  
  
_ Pense muito antes de escolher o fiel do segredo, ele estará com a sua vida nas mãos.  
  
_ Eu sei prof. Dumbledore. Obrigado por sua sugestão e por ter nos ajudado. É bom saber que mesmo em tempos difíceis temos uma pessoa tão boa como o senhor para contar. Mais uma vez obrigado. Temos que ir.  
  
_ Adeus e boa sorte...  
  
***  
  
Alícia andava por uma ruazinha estreita de um vilarejo próximo a Worcester. Ela parou em frente a uma pequena casa, olhando pelo lado de fora não aparentava ter mais que dois cômodos, bateu na porta, pois não havia campainha e esperou ser atendida. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e então a porta se abriu.  
  
_ Alícia? Que surpresa! O que faz aqui? Entre, está frio aí fora.  
  
Ela encarou o homem a sua frente, que aparentava ter um aspecto doentio, Alícia sabia o motivo do amigo estar com esta aparência. A lua cheia havia mudado para lua nova há apenas dois dias.  
  
_ Remo, há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Como está se sentindo? Você não me parece muito bem...  
  
_ Eu estou bem apesar de parecer o contrário. Eu recebi sua coruja há dois dias atrás. O que você tem de tão importante pra me falar? Sente-se, quer beber alguma coisa?  
  
_ Não, obrigado. Remo eu vou direto ao que me trouxe aqui, Voldemort colocou os comensais atrás de mim, eu estou correndo perigo. O Prof. Dumbledore me apresentou uma solução, mas eu preciso que alguém me ajude. Lílian se ofereceu mas com o bebê a caminho eu não pude permitir.  
  
_ Do que exatamente você está falando?  
  
_ Do feitiço Fidélius. Eu preciso que alguém de muita confiança aceite ser o meu fiel do segredo, e como eu disse não pude aceitar que a Lílian me ajudasse. Eu sei que posso confiar cegamente em um amigo como você.  
  
_ Eu fico muito grato por saber que tenho sua total confiança Alícia, eu vou te ajudar, pode ficar tranqüila. Mas como vamos fazer isso? Eu não sei como realizar esse feitiço e nem no que ele consiste.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, o Prof. Dumbledore disse que iria me ajudar no que fosse preciso. Ele pode te explicar melhor todo o processo. Muito obrigado Remo, eu sabia que podia confiar em você, mas...  
  
_ Mas...?  
  
_ Bom, é que será muito perigoso, por isso eu acho melhor ninguém saber o que vamos fazer, nem que você será o fiel do meu segredo. O único que saberá disso é o prof. Dumbledore, nem Lílian e nem o Tiago saberão...  
  
_ E quanto ao Snape? E o Sirius?  
  
_ O Snape é uma das razões pela qual eu estou me escondendo... Eu descobri que ele, - Alícia baixou a cabeça - ele é um dos seguidores do Voldemort.  
  
_ Eu já sabia. Sinto muito... - Remo não parecia nem um pouco chocado com a informação - Eu soube disso há alguns dias.  
  
_ Mas quanto ao Sirius, não vai ajudar em nada envolvê-lo nessa situação, não quero que ele saiba de nada. Eu sei que você tem contato com ele, por favor, não diga nada, quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor será.  
  
_ OK, não vou dizer nada. Ficarei feliz em ajuda-la. 


	11. O traidor

Capitulo XI  
  
  
  
O traidor  
  
  
  
A chuva fustigava o vidro do quarto de Alícia, o céu estava tão escuro naquela manhã que parecia que ainda não havia amanhecido. Desde que se escondera com o feitiço fidélius, Remo a mantinha informada dos acontecimentos mais importantes e da situação dos amigos. A saudade era muito forte, mas enquanto as trevas continuassem ela não poderia tornar a vê-los. O que a ajudava a suportar tudo era o pensamento de que assim que tudo acabasse ela poderia rever Lílian, Tiago, conhecer Harry, ela acabara de receber a noticia de que o filho de Lílian iria completar um ano de idade e Remo tinha mandado junto com a carta uma foto de Harry com os pais, ele era a cara de Tiago, mais tinha os olhos verdes de Lílian. Ela queria reencontrar Remo, e por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrario, seu coração ansiava por rever Sirius também.  
  
De acordo com as informações que Alícia recebia, ela sabia que as trevas avançavam cada vez mais e que o número de seguidores aumentava tanto quanto o número de mortes. Estava ficando mais e mais perigoso para os que se opunham ao Lord das Trevas. Os Potter haviam decidido se esconder também, estava perigoso demais e eles tinham medo de que algo pudesse acontecer ao bebê. O fiel do segredo deles seria Sirius, a pessoa em que eles mais confiavam.  
  
Uma semana depois deles se esconderem Alícia recebeu uma coruja do Remo.  
  
  
  
"Querida Alícia..."  
  
"As coisas estão melhorando por aqui, finalmente conseguiram derrotar Voldemort. Essa pode parecer uma ótima notícia, mas creio que o que tenho que lhe contar te deixe muito triste. Nem sei como começar... como eu já havia lhe contado em outra carta Tiago e Lílian se esconderam com o Fidélius, e Sirius foi o fiel do segredo deles. Há algum tempo estávamos desconfiando que havia um traidor em nosso meio, mas não sabíamos quem era. Ontem descobrimos da pior maneira possível."  
  
"Tiago e Lílian haviam se escondido em Godric's Hollow há uma semana atrás, mas ontem Voldemort apareceu lá..." - Nesse momento as lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Alícia. - "Eles tentaram fugir mas não conseguiram..."  
  
Alícia ficou sem reação ao ler essas palavras, a únicas coisas em que conseguia pensar era no pequeno Harry, e que não tornaria a ver seus amigos tão queridos.  
  
"Quanto ao filho deles, Harry, por alguma razão ele conseguiu sobreviver, quando Lord Voldemort tentou mata-lo. O feitiço se voltou contra ele e então o bruxo sumiu. Harry ficou apenas com um corte no ponto onde o feitiço o atingiu. Dumbledore achou melhor deixa-lo com a irmã de Lílian, afinal, a família dela é a única que Harry tem."  
  
"Esta tarde ocorreu outra desgraça. Sirius fugiu, pois agora todos sabem que ele está do lado negro, Pedrinho foi atrás dele, conseguiu encurralar Sirius, mas como você sabe ele nunca foi muito bom em duelos. Sirius usou um feitiço tão forte contra Pedro, que ele e vários trouxas no local morreram."  
  
"Sirius está louco, ele nem sequer saiu de lá e nem tentou fugir, assim que o pessoal do ministério chegou, ele estava lá gargalhando com o que tinha feito. Ele vai ser julgado no fim da semana".  
  
"Eu imagino que estas notícias vão mexer muito com você... Espero que se lembre que sempre que precisar, terá um amigo com quem desabafar. Você sabe onde me encontrar. Eu sinto tanto por tudo que aconteceu, enquanto quase todos no nosso mundo comemoram a queda de Voldemort, outros choram a morte dos responsáveis por isso: Tiago e Lílian, e o fato de Harry não ter mais seus pais."  
  
  
  
"Você sabe que sempre que precisar de mim, estarei disponível."  
  
"Beijos"  
  
"Remo J. Lupin"  
  
Alícia não conseguia conter as lágrimas, seus amigos estavam mortos. 


	12. O Convite

Capitulo XII  
O Convite  
Este dia estava sendo mais cansativo que o normal. Desde que se mudara novamente para Londres nunca tivera um dia tão atarefado como este. Corujas chegavam à sede do ministério de todas as partes do país. Rumores de que Lord Voldemort havia se reerguido e recuperado seus poderes ecoavam em todas as partes. Uma nuvem de tensão cobria o ambiente.  
  
Alícia se perguntava se era realmente verdade, ou se o ocorrido na Copa Mundial de Quadribol do ano anterior era o que estimulava estes boatos. Desde que a marca negra fora conjurada muitos tinham receio de que o tempo de trevas retornasse.  
  
Entre tantas corujas que chegavam uma chamou a atenção de Alícia, ela não deixou simplesmente a correspondência e foi embora, ela estava parada em cima de sua mesa, parecia que esperava para retornar com uma resposta. Ao chegar perto dela Alícia reconheceu o brasão que estava na carta. Agora já sabia de onde a coruja viera: de Hogwarts.  
  
Por que alguém em Hogwarts iria escrever para ela? Ou melhor quem em Hogwarts iria escrever para ela? Desde a morte de Tiago e Lílian ela não tivera nenhuma notícia da escola e nem dos professores. O incidente que havia ocorrido no torneio Tribruxo fora encoberto pelo ministério, mas muitos pais dos alunos de Hogwarts estavam apreensivos. O ministro rompera as relações com Dumbledore, Alícia tinha quase certeza que o motivo de ela ter recebido esta carta tinha alguma a ver com tudo isto.  
  
Ao ler a carta ela confirmou suas suspeitas:  
  
"Alícia  
  
Você já deve ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Gostaria que estivesse em Hogwarts no próximo Domingo. Sábado às 11 horas o Expresso de Hogwarts estará esperando na plataforma 9 ½. Peço-lhe que não falte, temos assuntos muito importantes para tratar.  
  
Atenciosamente Alvo Dumbledore".  
  
***  
  
A plataforma estava bem diferente do que ela se lembrava, não estava cheia de estudantes e nem movimentada, havia umas poucas pessoas entrando no trem. Não havia o barulho de adolescentes indo e vindo, nem risadas, nem os pios das corujas. Ela entrou no expresso. Em algumas cabines viu outras pessoas, algumas conversando, outras lendo. Alícia nunca pensara no que o expresso de Hogwarts fazia durante o ano, além de levar os alunos para Hogwarts. Agora se dava conta de que ele levava pessoas a Hogsmead o ano todo, todos os dias. Quando encontrou uma cabine vazia, o que foi fácil, pois a maioria delas estava vazia, sentou-se e fechou a porta da cabine.  
  
O trem começou a andar. Alícia sentiu saudade da época em que ela e os amigos estavam no trem indo para Hogwarts. Então ela se lembrou de Tiago e Lílian, de Sirius, de Remo, Pedro. A vida deu um rumo totalmente inesperado a vida de cada um deles, três estavam mortos, Sirius era um foragido perigoso do ministério, e de Remo, dele Alícia não tinha notícia há muitos anos. O destino tratou de separar todos eles. E Harry? Ele devia estar com 15 anos agora, como será que ele era? Será que ainda estava parecido com Tiago? Será que aqueles trouxas o tratavam bem? Como era a vida dele em Hogwarts? Ela gostaria muito de conhecer o filho de sua melhor amiga. Ela não soubera nada sobre o Torneio tribruxo, ela não lia O Profeta Diário e muito menos as reportagens sensacionalistas de Rita Skeeter.  
  
Conforme o trem ia em direção ao norte, o dia ia passando, logo o trem parou na estação de Hogsmead. Uma carruagem a estava esperando lá. Meia hora depois ela estava em frente à entrada do castelo. Lá a professora Minerva a esperava.  
  
_ Olá Alícia! Há quanto tempo. A ultima vez que nos vimos foi uns dias antes de você usar o fidélius.  
  
_ É, e isso já faz muito tempo, mais de quinze anos. E bom vê-la novamente professora. A senhora sabe por que o Professor Dumbledore me chamou?  
  
_ Isso ele mesmo lhe dirá. Mas agora venha, vou ajuda-la a se instalar.  
  
Depois de colocar suas coisas nos aposentos preparados para ela, Alícia tomou um banho e comeu algo no quarto mesmo. Não tinha animo para se juntar aos outros.  
  
A reunião seria na manhã do dia seguinte. Ela precisava descansar, e foi o que fez. Ela dormiu muito bem, em Hogwarts ela se sentia em casa.  
  
Alícia acordou cedo e começou a se arrumar para a reunião quando alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto, era Remo Lupin.  
  
_ Remo!? O que faz aqui?  
  
_ Fui chamado para esta reunião também. Varias pessoas estão aqui.  
  
_ Como é bom te ver - ao dizer isso ela abraçou o amigo - há anos não tenho noticias suas... Como você está?  
  
_ Estou bem. Levando a vida, cheguei a dar aulas por um ano aqui.  
  
_ Você um professor? Essa eu queria ver. Dava aulas de que?  
  
_ Defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas isto foi há dois anos.  
  
_ E por que parou de lecionar?  
  
_ Descobriram que eu sou um Lobisomem, então achei melhor deixar o cargo.  
  
_ Descobriram como?  
  
_ O... - nessa hora batem na porta novamente, era a professora Minerva chamando os dois para a reunião.  
  
Eles saíram do quarto e foram para a sala onde seria realizada a reunião. Não precisaram andar muito pois era próxima ao quarto de Alícia. A professora Minerva entrou e logo em seguida entrou Alícia.  
  
Alícia entrou em uma sala onde havia muitas pessoas. Em um canto estavam cinco pessoas todas com os cabelos muito vermelhos, pareciam ser todos da mesma família. Em outra parte da sala havia duas pessoas muito grandes, uma delas Alícia reconheceu como sendo Hagrid. O Professor Dumbledore estava sentado na ponta de uma comprida mesa retangular conversando com um senhor de aspecto muito estranho, que tinha uma perna de pau em forma de garra, muitas cicatrizes no rosto e um olho que parecia girar em todas as direções, ela reconheceu Alastor Moody da época em fora Aurora. Alguns professores da época em que estudou em Hogwarts, como o prof. Flitiwick, e a professora Minerva, que chegara com eles. Viu um casal que ela não conhecia. Olhando para outro lado da sala ela não pode acreditar no que via, Sirius Black estava lá! Estava de pé, encostado na parede, com os braços e pernas cruzados olhando para o chão, com uma expressão tranqüila, muito diferente do que ela se lembrava, mas no momento em que a viu, ele não pode deixar de levantar o rosto e encara-la, tão surpreso quanto ela mesma. Logo à frente olhando por uma janela estava outra pessoa que ela jamais imaginou que veria ali. Severo Snape. A primeira coisa que se coisa que passou em sua mente foi "o que esses traidores estão fazendo aqui? O que estão esperando para prende-los?". Logo depois dela Remo entrou e assim que viu Sirius o cumprimentou e abraçou como a um irmão. Nesse momento Alícia não entendeu mais nada.  
  
Dumbledore levantou e pediu a todos para se aproximarem e sentarem a mesa. Alícia sentou-se entre a Prof. Minerva e Remo. Assim que se acomodaram o prof. Dumbledore começou a falar.  
  
_ O motivo para realizarmos esta reunião hoje a maioria aqui já sabe, mas para aqueles que ainda não tem conhecimento - nesse momento olhou diretamente para Alícia - eu vou explicar: Voldemort voltou e recuperou seu corpo e seus poderes. Tudo aconteceu no dia da ultima tarefa do torneio tribruxo e por causa de Voldemort o filho deste casal, que era um campeão de Hogwarts, perdeu a vida, - Dumbledore apontou diretamente para os Diggory - Lord Voldemort ainda não se manifestou, mas acredita-se que esteja juntando força e seguidores antes de começar a agir. Já procuramos o apoio de muitos povos, Madame Máxime e Hagrid garantiram para nós o apoio dos gigantes. Sirius contatou o antigo grupo que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, que foi um grupo reunido por mim e outros bruxos para combater o mal da primeira vez que Voldemort se ergueu. Os duendes ainda não se manifestaram, e quanto os dementadores, eles dificilmente se juntarão a nós, visto que Voldemort pode deixa-los livres para agirem como quiserem, estamos tentando trazer para o nosso lado outros povos mágicos, e alguns trouxas nos deixarão informados sobre qualquer anormalidade - cada vez que Dumbledore pronunciava o nome do lord das trevas quase todos tremiam. Ninguém se manifestava enquanto ele falava, todos o ouviam atentamente - precisamos garantir o apoio do maior numero de bruxos que conseguirmos. Não temos o apoio do ministério visto que Fudge prefere não encarar a realidade. Estaremos agindo por conta própria para que possamos evitar que o mundo bruxo esteja totalmente despreparado quando Voldemort resolver atacar. Claro que sem o apoio oficial do ministério estaremos perdendo um apoio muito importante, mas já que não o temos, nada podemos fazer. Temos nossos contatos lá, o sr. Weasley está conseguindo para nós o apoio de muitos bruxos influentes.  
  
A reunião continuou no tom sério, ao final o Prof Dumbledore terminou:  
  
_ Depois de tudo que falei peço a todos que qualquer coisa estranha, por menor que seja, nos informe. Fiquem de olhos abertos, temos que procurar antecipar os movimentos deles para que o estrago feito seja o mínimo possível e para que nenhuma vida se perca. Sr Weasley nos informe sobre tudo o que ocorrer no Ministério. - Alícia não entendeu por que o prof não pedia o mesmo a ela.- Agora acho que todos podem sair, um delicioso almoço preparado especialmente para vocês os espera no salão principal, obrigado por terem vindo.  
  
Assim que todos se levantaram para sair da sala Dumbledore chamou Alícia.  
  
_ Alícia, poderia ficar mais um pouco, preciso ter uma conversa a sós com a senhorita.  
  
_ Claro Prof.  
  
Quando a última pessoa saiu da sala o velho senhor começou.  
  
_ Alícia estamos com um cargo vago para professor, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, precisamos de alguém de confiança para colocarmos aqui em Hogwarts. Assim que soube que tinha retornado para a Inglaterra achei que seria a pessoa certa para o cargo.  
  
_ Eu? Professora? Retornei para a Inglaterra há pouco tempo, tenho um emprego no ministério. Acho que seria mais útil lá...  
  
_ Precisamos de pessoas de confiança aqui em Hogwarts. Já tivemos muitas surpresas com professores novos, eu sei não teria por que desconfiar de você, e além do mais você tem o conhecimento necessário para ensinar os alunos, afinal é uma ex-aurora. _ Pessoas de confiança? Então o que Black e Snape estão fazendo aqui? Um fugitivo de Askaban e um comensal são de confiança?  
  
_ Imaginei me questionaria sobre isso. É um assunto que sabia que teria de conversar com você. Snape desistiu de ser um comensal a muito tempo, antes mesmo de Voldemort cair. Ele se arriscou muito espionando e nos dando informações sobre os comensais. Isso foi logo depois que você usou o fidélius.  
  
_ E quanto ao Black?  
  
_ Ele é inocente, descobrimos isso a pouco mais de um ano, mas ainda não conseguimos provar ao ministério. O responsável pela morte daqueles trouxas e pela morte dos Potter foi Pettigrew.  
  
_ Pedro? Como? Sirius o matou!  
  
_ Não, foi tudo uma armação do Pedro.  
  
_ Como vocês descobriram?  
  
_ Quem descobriu foi o filho dos Potter, Harry. Ele mesmo viu Pettigrew, e salvou Black de ser morto pelos dementadores.  
  
_ Harry? Não pode ser. Como ele se aproximou de Sirius? Como o conheceu? E como Pedro saberia onde Tiago e Lílian se escondiam para denuncia-los ao Voldemort? O fiel do Segredo era o Sirius.  
  
_ Sirius trocou com ele na ultima hora, como todos achavam que Sirius seria o fiel do segredo nunca desconfiariam de Pedro. Mas infelizmente foi uma escolha mal feita... Pedro era o traidor e denunciou os Potter. E quanto a Harry, todos achamos que Sirius estava tentando mata-lo, mas ele queria era pegar Pedro, você sabe que ele era um animago, e como rato se escondeu por doze anos com uma família bruxa, lá ele se tornou o animal de estimação de um garoto que por coincidência acabou se tornando o melhor amigo de Harry.  
  
_ Não pode ser verdade!  
  
_ Eu mesmo acompanhei todos os acontecimentos. Preciso que acredite em mim e que confie neles também.  
  
N/A: Gente, não esqueçam das rewiews, estamos loucas pra saber o que estão achando da história Ok? A opinião de vcs é fundamental pra animar quem escreve. Tchau e boa leitura pra vcs . 


	13. A Nova Professora

Capitulo XIII  
A nova professora  
Faltavam poucas horas para os alunos chegarem a Hogwarts. No dia seguinte Alícia começaria a dar aulas, Remo havia ficado a pedido dela, para que a ajudasse a preparar as aulas e lhe desse dicas sobre os alunos. Havia sido uma semana trabalhosa, de muito estudo e preparação de aulas.  
  
Ela estava empolgada e contente com a idéia de lecionar na escola. Mas o que mais esperava era poder conhecer Harry. Alícia esperou tanto tempo por este momento que parecia que as horas não passavam.  
  
Estava saindo de seu dormitório quando foi avisada pelo prof Dumbledore que deveria ir ao salão principal reunir-se aos outros professores pois os alunos estavam começando a chegar. Ela foi até o quarto em que estava Remo e bateu na porta.  
  
_ Vamos! O Prof Dumbledore já nos avisou para ir ao salão principal.  
  
_ Estou pronto - disse saindo do quarto.  
  
Eles estavam descendo as escadas para o salão principal conversando, já estavam nos últimos degraus quando Alícia viu entrando no Castelo um dos motivos de sua expectativa. Ela não pode se conter e correu em direção a ele.  
  
_ Harry! - dizendo isso o abraçou.  
  
Harry continuava uma cópia exata de Tiago. Por isso não foi difícil reconhecê-lo.  
  
Os três não entenderam nada. Harry não sabia o que fazer. Uma mulher que ele nem sequer conhecia o estava abraçando. Não sabia se retribuía o abraço ou se ficava imóvel. Por fim decidiu retribuir, muito timidamente colocou os braços em volta da Mulher.  
  
Um pouco mais atrás chegou Lupin, ele parecia ter uma expressão divertida no rosto, ele percebeu como Harry estava confuso com a situação. Assim que Alícia o soltou, Harry, Rony e Hermione o viram.  
  
_ Oi Harry, Rony, Hermione. Como estão?  
  
_ Professor! - exclamou Hermione - Estamos bem. Você vai voltar a nos dar aulas?  
  
Quando ouviu a garota chamando Remo de professor Alícia não pode conter um sorriso maroto.  
  
_ Creio que não Hermione. Deixe-me apresentar vocês a nova professora. Alícia estes são Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Harry Potter esta é Alícia Feller, a nova professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Aliás Alícia, Hermione é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. É uma bruxa muito inteligente. - Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas não deixou de abrir um enorme sorriso. - Vamos entrar o banquete já vai começar. Depois nos falamos mais garotos.  
  
Assim que saíram, Hermione perguntou:  
  
_ Harry você conhece a nova professora?  
  
_ Não, nunca a tinha visto antes. Não sei como ela me conhece.  
  
Dessa vez foi a vez de Rony falar.  
  
_ Bom, você é Harry Potter, todo mundo sabe quem você é!  
  
_ Mas ela não pareceu que veio me cumprimentar só por que eu sou "o Harry Potter". Isso é muito estranho.  
  
_ Ah, o Prof. Lupin parecia conhece-la, quem sabe o Sirius não a conheça também - cochichou Hermione para os garotos - vocês podem perguntar a ele.  
  
_ Pode ser - responderam.  
  
O banquete começou e todos entraram no salão principal. Depois que a seleção terminou Dumbledore apresentou a nova professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.  
  
_ Eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Alícia Feller.  
  
Todos bateram palmas. Enquanto estavam sentados batendo palmas para a nova professora, Harry percebeu o modo como o Prof. Snape olhava para ela. Não sabia ao certo o que esse olhar significava mas era bem diferente. Parecia haver sentimento nele, não era o habitual olhar frio que ele reservava a todos, parecia que havia tristeza naquele olhar.  
  
Harry chamou a atenção dos amigos e mostrou a eles o prof. Snape. Eles ficaram intrigados com isso também.  
  
Alicia voltou ao seu dormitório assim que o jantar terminou. Era muito estranho para ela dividir a mesa dos professores com Snape. Ela sempre acreditou que ele era um traidor. No fundo não entendia por que o Prof. Dumbledore havia dado a ele esse cargo de professor. Ela havia percebido o modo como Snape a olhava. Era como se tivesse algo a dizer, mas ela não iria deixar que se aproximasse. Alicia havia colocado uma armadura em volta de seu coração e não iria permitir que nada nem ninguém abaixasse suas defesas. Já estava cansada de sofrer. Agora ela iria se dedicar somente as suas aulas.  
  
Ela deitou-se mas não conseguiu adormecer. Muitas coisas se passavam em sua mente. Apesar de querer se dedicar totalmente às suas aulas não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius e Snape. Havia muitas coisas a serem esclarecidas com os dois. Alícia estava totalmente confusa. Ela jamais pensou que depois de tanto tempo esses dois homens conseguiriam mexer tanto com ela.  
  
N/As: Oi gente!! Queríamos pedir desculpas pela demora para postar o novo capitulo. Nesse fim de ano acabamos viajando e não tivemos como continuar a escrever a fic. Tivemos também problemas "inspiracionais" hehehe. Estávamos totalmente sem idéias. Quer dizer, tínhamos a idéia mas não conseguíamos passar para o "papel". Mas agora que o problema foi resolvido esperamos que gostem. Deixem suas opiniões, mandem e-mails (FlorzinhaHP@aol.com) ou deixem resenhas no site. Beijos. Atualizações em breve. (dessa vez vamos postar logo mesmo) Já estamos com o cap pronto , só falta um nome pra ele=^-^= 


	14. Recomeço em Hogwarts

CAP 14  
  
Recomeço em Hogwarts  
  
O dia estava raiando, logo as aulas começariam, Alícia estava nervosa e ansiosa. Estava prestes a enfrentar os alunos. Mas estava feliz também, hoje teria chance de conversar com Harry, ela esperou tanto por esse momento. A terceira aula seria com os Alunos da Grifinória do quinto ano.  
  
O tempo pareceu voar, Alícia desceu para o salão principal,tomou seu café e depois do que lhe pareceu não mais que dez minutos já estava na segunda aula com a Lufa-Lufa. Após o almoço ela encontrou os alunos da Grifinória.  
  
_ Bom dia. O professor Dumbledore me apresentou ontem durante o jantar, mas eu gostaria de me apresentar novamente. Meu nome é Alícia Feller. Enquanto eu faço a chamada eu gostaria que vocês erguessem a mão pra que eu possa memorizar os nomes de vocês.  
  
_ Lilá Brown! - Lilá levantou a mão.  
  
_ Hermione Granger! - Assim como Lilá hermione levantou a mão.  
  
Os nomes da lista foram sendo chamados.  
  
_ Parvati Patil!  
  
_ Harry Potter!  
  
Alícia o encarou, nunca vira duas pessoas tão parecidas, havia bombardeado Remo com perguntas sobre Harry. Tiago teria se orgulhado do filho, ainda mais se soubesse que ele era apanhador pela grifinória. Todos os nomes foram chamados, terminando em Ronald Weasley.  
  
_ Bom agora eu sei mais ou menos quem vocês são - Alícia disse sorrindo - Eu gostaria de dedicar a aula de hoje aos que mais lutam pela Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Os Aurores. Alguém aqui sabe alguma coisa sobre eles?  
  
A mão de Neville se ergueu junto com a de Hermione. Todos olharam para ele surpresos. Neville parecia tremer da cabeça aos pés. O resto da turma só tinha visto responder a alguma questão na aula de herbologia, e mesmo assim só algumas vezes.  
  
_ Neville Longbottom, certo? - ele fez que sim com a cabeça - me diga, o que você sabe?  
  
_ Eu sei que para se tornar Auror é necessário um curso preparatório em uma das três academias que existem no Reino Unido.  
  
_ Muito bem Neville. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Eu cursei uma dessas academias, a Luminos. O curso exige muito dos alunos. Mas é necessário nessa profissão atenção, coragem e determinação.  
  
Os dois tempos de Dcat passaram voando. Os alunos ganharam muitos pontos, e Neville ainda respondeu mais uma pergunta. Chegando o final da aula todos mal podiam esperar a próxima.  
  
_ Como a aula de hoje foi dedicada aos aurores, eu gostaria de saber quem de vocês sabe o que é o Aparatum Deletrius?  
  
Hermione levantou a mão na hora. Alícia gostava da menina, era aplicada, estudiosa e inteligente.  
  
_ Pode dizer Hermione.  
  
_ É um feitiço usado para impedir que se aparate ou desaparate em uma região delimitada.  
  
_ Exatamente. Esse feitiço é muito usado por Aurores, principalmente durante emboscadas. Quanto maior o numero de pessoas que realiza o feitiço de uma só vez maior é a área atingida por ele.  
  
_ Professora você já usou esse feitiço muitas vezes? - Harry estava curioso para saber mais sobre a professora.  
  
_ Já, muitas. Eu fui Aurora por dois anos, participei de muitas emboscadas contra comensais. - O olhar de Alícia ficou anuviado, e lhe veio a mente um dia há muitos anos atrás em que numa dessas emboscada encontrou Snape. - Esse era um dos primeiros feitiços que usavamos, é muito dificil desfazê- lo, geralmente só as pessoas que o fazem que são capazes de anulá-lo. Quero que me tragam um trabalho sobre esse feitiço, ele deve ter um pergaminho. Podem me trazer na próxima aula. E o texto que me entragaram agora eu devolvo na próxima aula também já corrigido. Podem ir. Harry poderia ficar mais um pouco por favor?  
  
_ O que será que ela quer com você Harry? - perguntou Rony.  
  
_ Não sei, mas vocês podem me esperar do lado de fora da sala, acho que não vai demorar.  
  
Enquanto todos saíam comentando sobre a aula, Harry se dirigiu a mesa da Professora.  
  
_ Pois não professora.  
  
_ Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu ontem, você nem me conhecia e eu já fui te abraçando.  
  
_ Tudo bem.  
  
_ Eu esperei muito tempo para conhecer você. A ultima vez que eu tinha te visto, você tinha alguns meses de vida, e foi por foto, uma que Remo me enviou. Eu vi sua mãe grávida. Mas nunca havia te encontrado pessoalmente e acabei me empolgando. Não fossem os olhos da sua mãe você seria uma cópia exata do seu pai. Ele teria ficado radiante se soubesse que você faz parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Ele era fissurado nisso. Só não se tornou jogador por que os tempos não eram os melhores.  
  
_ E o que meu pai fazia?  
  
_ Era auror. Para ser mais exata, nós eramos parceiros.  
  
_ Você os conhecia bem? O prof. Lupin e o Sirius Black também?- Harry estava curioso,quase nunca falavam de seus pais. Dificilmente conseguia falar com Sirius, o prof. Lupin também não era fácil de encontrar.  
  
_ Conhecia. Nos viviamos juntos aqui na escola. Um grupo do barulho. - Alícia sorriu, ela sentia saudades dessa época. - Bom, eu preciso terminar de corrigir isso, depois conversamos mais. Quando precisar é só me procurar, tudo bem?  
  
_ Aham. Até Logo Professora Feller.  
  
Assim que Harry saiu Alícia começou a corrigir os trabalhos entregues. Não percebeu que uma outra pessoa havia entrado na sala logo depois que o garoto se foi. Estava distraida pensando no tempo que foi aluna de Hogwarts.  
  
_ Relembrando o passado Alícia? - Era Snape.  
  
Alícia olhou o homem à sua frente. Ele não havia mudado muito. Apenas alguma linhas de expressão perto dos olhos indicavam que o tempo havia passado.  
  
_ Precisa de alguma coisa Snape?  
  
O homem se aproximou da mesa e a encarou. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.  
  
_ Você nunca me perdoou não é?  
  
_ O quê? - retrucou Alícia.  
  
_ Nunca me perdoou pela decisão que tomei.  
  
_ Você sempre soube que eu nunca iria aceitar que tivesse se tornado um Comensal. Ainda mais sabendo das minhas idéias, dos meus ideais, da vontade que eu tinha de acabar com o mal, com as trevas. - Ela falava com calma. Sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, mas seu coração estava acelerado. - Eu fico me perguntando por quanto tempo você escondeu isso de mim...  
  
_ Isso já não importa. Mas depois daquele dia eu percebi que eu estava errado, me tornei um espião e passei a ajudar a Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Harry estava ouvindo tudo. Ao sair da sala de aula o garoto se lembrou que havia deixado alguns pergaminhos debaixo da carteira e retornou para buscá- los. Isso foi o suficiente para ouvir toda a conversa dos professores.  
  
_ Não importa? - ela agora encarava Snape - Por todos esses anos eu me perguntava por que você havia escolhido esse caminho, eu nunca soube o que havia acontecido com você até aquele dia na Reunião. Não sabia se estava morto, preso, escondido... Tudo o que nós passamos juntos não importou pra você? A morte do Tiago e da Lilian, a prisão do Sírius...  
  
_ Black, sempre o Black. Você nunca deixou de amá-lo, mesmo quando estavamos juntos. - Snape mantinha a voz firme e inalterada.  
  
_ Como pode ter tanta certeza disso Severo? - Alícia achou melhor terminar aquela conversa, ela estava a beira das lágrimas e não queria que ele a visse chorando. - É melhor você ir. Logo o jantar será servido, eu não quero me atrasar e ainda tenho alguns trabalhos para corrigir - Snape se retirou sem dizer mais nada.  
  
Antes que fosse visto pelo professor de poções Harry saiu correndo dali, não queria ser descoberto.  
  
Enquanto ia para suas masmorras Snape tentava encontrar o real significado das palavras de Alícia: "Como pode ter tanta certeza..."  
  
"O que ela quis dizer com isso? Será que ela chegou realmente a gostar de mim algum dia? Será que algum dia ela me amou, ou pelo menos se apaixonou por mim?"  
  
Aquela dúvida ficou martelando na mente dele.  
  
*****  
  
_ Você tem mesmo certeza de que foi isso o que ouviu Harry?  
  
_ Tenho Mione... Pelo o que eu entendi já aconteceu alguma coisa entra a Professora Feller, o Sirius e o Snape, eu só não sei direito o que...  
  
_ O Sirius pode nos dizer alguma coisa, afinal ele faz parte disso tudo.  
  
_ Será Rony? E se ele não quiser falar?  
  
_ Se a gente não tentar, aí é que não descobrimos nada mesmo.  
  
Os três foram para o salão principal, o jantar estava para ser servido. Lá ficaram observando o comportamento dos dois professores. Aquela história estava muito mal explicada.  
  
*****  
  
Os meses passaram e já estavam no meio de novembro. Logo o natal chegaria. Harry havia enviado a carta para Sirius pedindo para se encontrar com ele, seria melhor falar sobre aquele assunto pessoalmente, mas ainda não havia recebido resposta. Alícia não havia mais conversado com o Prof. Snape. Mas aquela duvida ainda estava em seus pensamentos.  
  
Harry estava quieto à mesa do café, pensando em quando veria Sirius, fazia muito tempo que não o via. A história da Prof. Feller ainda estava para ser esclarecida. A oportunidade de falar com o padrinho surgiu. Uma coruja marrom veio voanda em sua direção elhe entregou uma carta, Harry reconheceu na hora a letra de Sirius.  
  
"Harry  
  
Sinto muito não ter entrado em contato nos últimos meses. Quero me encontrar com você. Me diga quando será a próxima visita a Hogsmead.  
  
Snufles."  
  
_ Mione, quando vai ser a próxima visita a Hogsmead?  
  
_ Por quê? - perguntou a menina - É do Sirius? - cochichou.  
  
_ Ahan, Snufles quer nos ver...  
  
Rony prestava atenção a conversa dos dois.  
  
_ Acho que vai ser no dia 25 de Novembro - ele disse.  
  
Harry escreveu a data em pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e entregou a coruja, que abriu as asas e saiu.  
  
_ É a oportunidade que a gente estava esperando!  
  
_ Eu sei Mione, só espero que o Snufles nos diga alguma coisa...  
  
Alícia estava entrando no Salão Principal e o olhar dos três garotos a acompanhou até ela sentar-se à mesa dos professores.  
  
_ Acha que ela - e indicou a mesa dos professores com a cabeça - pode estar planejando alguma coisa contra você?  
  
_ Não, e se o Prof. Lupin confia nela eu também confio, acho muito improvável que ela seja aliada do Voldemort.  
  
_ Quer fazer o favor de dizer "você-sabe-quem" - estremeceu Rony. 


End file.
